


Silent Cry

by D8ONO



Series: Daily Life Of Chaldea Private School [3]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Karna, Depressed Karna, M/M, Unhappy Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: Everyone believed Karna was just another weirdo. He was friendless and cold. Not to mention his eyes were so scary.He came to school with bruises and wounds. Everyone believed he was just another problem kid that likes to fight.Scared, disgusted, creeped out. Nobody wanted to have anything to do with him. That includes Arjuna.Alternate route of Raising Karna. In which Surya never found Karna as a child. (You don't have to read that fic to read this one.)





	1. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea to write this after I read A Bizarre Plan to Capture a Heart by Lightheaded_Dullahan.

That day started like usual for 17-years-old Karna. He woke up on the floor, naked, only with his old and torn blanket. His body hurt and it felt sticky in his ass. The bandages on his arm was getting dirty, but Karna had left it like that because he couldn't afford a replacement. Plus it was still usable, why bother replacing it. The arm was from when his foster father bend it out from anger. 

There were bruises on other parts of his body as well, thankfully they weren't so serious and Karna could just cover them under his clothes. His ribs were blueish because he got punched last night. There were cuts on his back. His foster father sometimes cut him for punishment if Karna did something he didn't like. Luckily, it wasn't frequent. Karna only got punches and kicks at most days. Aside from being hurt, the wounds and bruises didn't cause much problems. But ones of his face were. His right cheek were a bit swollen because he got punched a few days ago. Thankfully, people simply assumed he liked to fight and got the wounds from that.

The room was dark and trash bags were around him. The one-room-house smelled bad because the trashes, but Karna had already gotten used to it. As long as Karna took a shower before he left the house, nobody could smell it. Karna got up as silent as he could so his foster father was sleeping on the bed, wouldn't wake up. That man was violent when he got disturbed from his sleep. Next to his bed was three bottles of alcohol. That was a good news. It meant Karna could make some more noises without getting hit.

Karna's foster father, Adhiratha, was originally a good man. He and his wife were good parents until Karna was 5. Radha was the one who found Karna, and the couple quickly adopted him because they were childless. Though it was just three years later they had another son named Shon. But even so, Karna was still loved. They were a happy family of until one day, the four of them got into a car accident. A truck ran over their car. Radha and Shon were killed in that accident. Adhiratha was unable to accept the fact that his wife and biological son died while Karna survived. He fell into spiral of depression and that was how he became so violent. He hated Karna so much and believed the accident wouldn't had happened if Karna never came into his family's life.

Karna didn’t hate his foster father. In fact, Karna sympathized for him. For a man who had lost his wife and son, life was so hard. Karna could remember all the sobs of Adhiratha at nights. If he wanted to hurt Karna to soothe his own heart, Karna would let him. 

Karna went to the shower. He took off the bandages and get into the shower. He cleaned his insides first because it felt so uncomfortable, then the rest of his body. After he was done. He dried himself. 

_**Khhh!**_ Karna cringed in pain, his left eye closed, when he wiped his ribs area. His arm was no longer dislocated from the shape. Tho it bend inside a bit too much when he straighten his arm. At least it didn’t hurt as much anymore, so there were no need for the bandages anymore. 

There were some red marks on his neck... they were hard to explain. It was from the men who paid his foster father for Karna's service. So the bandages should go there. 

It was recent years that Adhiratha started to brought his friends home. They would pay him and proceed to fuck the teen. Karna was so scared at the first. He was fourteen that time. Now he was pretty much used to it. His foster father was selling him for his own profit. A selfish man but Karna still wanted that man to be happy.

After Karna was done with that, he picked his uniform that were hanged in the bathroom door. It was still wet because Karna washed them at midnight. Karna worked until 11pm at the bar, that was why he got home so late. It was a great coincidence that Karna’s clients arrived at 1am that he got time to wash. If not, he would be wearing dirty uniform today. Karna didn’t had any spare so he had wear them. 

**_Cold._** Karna shivered a bit when the wet uniform touches his skin.

Luckily, his foster father was still asleep. Karna silently walked out and left the house. Ready to start his day just like other highschoolers.  
  
  
  
—————  
  
  
  


Arjuna was running on his way to school when suddenly Karna appeared from the corners and the knocked each other. Both of them fell down. ** _Ouch!_**

Arjuna quickly get up on his legs again. Karna was still on the ground. He was holding his abdomen, the impact hit his bruises and it hurted. Karna was sweating cold as he closed his eyes in pain.

Karna sensed Arjuna had been watching him since he fell. He looked up to the student council and their eyes met. Arjuna looked down, pretty much condescending the problem student. _**Creepy eyes. Looks like dead fish.**_

Arjuna also realized the bandage on Karna’s neck. It was a weird place to get wounds. But none of Arjuna’s business.

Arjuna then grabbed his bag on the ground and glanced at Karna once before he walked away. He didn’t want to have anything to do with Karna. Just like everyone else.

 ** _That creep again. I am so unlucky today._ ** Arjuna sighed. Karna was well known in the school as problem child. He had no friends, nobody really liked him. Rumors were that he was one of the gangsters, who knows what bad thing he had done. Teaches didn’t want to deal with him as well. _**What a failure.**_

Arjuna had met Karna more than few times when he went early, like today. They knew each other. He had some things that he needed to sort in the student council before class. Arjuna quicken his steps. He didn’t want to spend another second with Karna.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was later at lunch time when Arjuna went to the canteen, he was really hungry. Then he realized something. His wallet was gone. He even picked his choice and told the cook lady. But when checked all his pockets. None. 

“Sorry, I forgot to bring my wallet.” Arjuna apologized to the old lady and excused himself. He ran back to his classroom and checked his bag. His wallet was nowhere. **_Where is it!?_**

All of sudden, Arjuna had flashbacks from this morning. He and Karna knocked each other. Karna was a poor student. He couldn’t even afford basic stuff. He never went to trips or visits because of financial reasons. Karna had so many reason to steal Arjuna’s wallet if he had the chance. **_Karna must have took it! That thief!_**

Arjuna knew Karna’s class. He was quite famous after all, in the bad way. So Arjuna quick ran there. To retrive his money back.

Karna wasn’t in class though. Instead, the girls from the class went to Arjuna and asked whom hr was looking foor. Arjuna told them and they all looked in confusion.

“Why are you looking for Karna? Is he your friend?” 

Arjuna shook his head. “That’s impossible. I just have some business with him,” the thoughts of him befriending such a failure like Karna was so disgusting. Everyone with a brain should be able to know that Karna was a trash. “Do you know where he is?”

“Hmm, well I think he went to the nurse office. He often go there.”

 _ **Great. As expected from a trash. He must be lazing in the bed right now. What do I expect from a problem student?**_

Arjuna nodded as he heard her. “Thank you,” Arjuna said as he waved once before he moved his legs to the nurse office.

As expected, it was empty. The nurse wasn’t there because it was lunch time. And there was a person laying on the bed. Karna. Arjuna pulled off the pillow and gave Karna a sudden wake. 

Karna looked up to Arjuna. He didn’t know why Arjuna would bother him with his nap... until Arjuna spoke up.

“Give me my wallet.” Arjuna said as he looked angrily to Karna.

It wasn’t the first time people though that Karna stole their possession. In fact, it happened quite frequently. But stealing was the last thing Karna would do even if he needed money. Karna had to explain this. 

“You’re misunderstanding something. I didn’t take your wallet.” Karna plainly said as he looked at Arjuna with his boorish face.

That pissed Arjuna more. He was already pissed at the first place because he was really hungry. He didn’t had breakfast because he had to go to school early. And now, he had to deal with Karna. And Karna looked like he was mocking Arjuna with that flat face. “Don’t play with me! Give it back now!”

“I don’t have your wallet.” Karna said, again with that boorish face as he stared to Arjuna. He simply wanted to fix this misunderstanding, but Karna knew that his own communication skills was so bad. He hoped with that, Arjuna would leave him alone. Karna wasn’t feeling so good after all.

But that totally triggered Arjuna. He pushed Karna to the bed and started grabbing on his pockets, searching for his wallet. Karna decided not to hinder the man’s search and laid down. Arjuna shoved his hands into Karna’s pockets and he found nothing. Just some coins that couldn’t even get a drink from the vending machine. 

“I told you I don’t have your wallet.” Karna said after Arjuna searched his pant’s pockets. 

“As if I believe you!” Arjuna said. He simply didn’t trust Karna. Who could? He still hadn’t give up. Now he search on Karna’s shirt. He might be hiding it under that. 

Arjuna pressed Karna’s stomach and he instantly curled in pain. But Arjuna took it a different way. He believed had found what he sought and Karna was hiding it by acting like that. So Arjuna pressed Karna’s shoulder to the bed and pulled up his shirt.

It revealed a large bruise on his ribs that was slightly showing under his skin. There were also some other bruises at the stomach and waist. Not something Arjuna had expected. And that blueish color seemed quite serious. If that was why Karna was sleeping, then it actually made sense. Karna wasn’t just lazing around like Arjuna had initially thought.

Karna looked up to Arjuna. He was quite annoyed with the junior-by-a-year’s doings. “Stop doing that,” Karna said as he shoved Arjuna’s hand away. “I told you already. I don’t have your wallet.”

Arjuna moved back, but still eyeing Karna as he sat up. “Where did you keep it?” Arjuna asked, still pressing on the matter. If Karna didn’t have it with him, he must be saving it somewhere safe. 

Karna groaned uncomfortable as he held his bruise. “I didn’t take your wallet. You’re misunderstanding something.” 

Arjuna wanted to argue more. But he was stopped by the nurse teacher. Miss Nigthingale was back. “What do you want in my office?” She asked with her menacing red eyes staring straight to Arjuna. She was scary.

Arjuna had to apologize. “I’m sorry,” He realized he had invited some attention as well. Other students were at the door, looking in to see the commotion. “I will take my leave now, good day.” He said as he bowed to the nurse and then he left.

The reason why Arjuna was so worked up was because his whole allowance was in there. He really needed his wallet back no matter what. After he left the nurse office, he went to Karna’s class and checked his bag. The other student asked why he did that, and Arjuna told them that Karna stole his wallet. They trusted Arjuna easily but offered no real help. Only telling Arjuna to give it up because no way Karna would return it. “He’s a bad person.” The girl added at the end.

Arjuna went home very pissed that day. But that angry feeling quickly changed to guilt as soon as he entered his bedroom. He found his wallet right on his table. He just forgot to bring it with him. 

How he felt really bad for what he did for Karna. Plus that bruise, Arjuna gotten himself concerned as extension from his guilt. It must had hurt Karna when Arjuna pressed him there. So Arjuna tried to excuse himself from the guilt. _**What am I thinking? He must had got it from a fight somewhere. He totally deserve that!**_

But no matter how many excuses Arjuna had fed himself in his head, it still felt bad. What Arjuna did was false accusation. Karna was his victim. Maybe an apology could help? But Arjuna was too prideful to apologize to someone like Karna. But still, it was Arjuna who was at fault here.

  
  
  
————  
  
  


The next day, Arjuna settled with the idea that he would buy lunch for Karna as an apology. But he didn’t want to be witnessed together with such problem student. That would tarnish his image as model student. 

So he bought some bread and juice. He went straight to the nurse office. He just had a feeling that Karna would be there again. He seemed like in pain yesterday, and Arjuna doubt that could heal overnight. And he was right.

It was like yesterday. Nightingale wasn’t there, and Karna was sleeping on the bed. Again, he skipped lunch. Arjuna had guessed why he did. Karna probably was too broke to afford lunch. His change in his pocket couldn’t even buy a mini-box juice from the vending machine.

“Oi, wake up.” Arjuna called as he stood next to the sleeping man. He decided to be more refined today. “Oi, do you hear me?” Arjuna called once again. 

Karna opened his eyes and looked at Arjuna. “What?” He asked coldly. 

Arjuna put the plastic bag beside Karna. “For you.” 

Karna looked at the bag weirdly. He didn’t understand why Arjuna would give him food. Though he was grateful, he was hungry. “Why are you giving this?” He asked as he sat up and grabbed the plastic.

It was hard to say it, but Arjuna forced it out. “I want to say sorry for what I did yesterday.”

Karna looked at Arjuna in a puzzled expression. “You did nothing, why apologize?” Karna asked. His sense of right and wrong was a bit twisted. He felt nothing when people hurt him. He was fine with that. Plus, Arjuna really did nothing wrong. 

“You didn’t take my wallet,” Arjuna said as he held down his embrassment. “I am sorry.”

“No problem and thank you for this,” Karna said and picked a long bread sandwich from the plastic. It seemed really delicious. He opened it and quickly put the whole thing inside his mouth. It filled him like a squirrel. He quickly chewed and swallowed the whole thing easily. “Did you found it?”

Arjuna was dumbfounded for a while after he saw that. It didn’t even took 5 seconds and Karna had devoured the whole bread. And now he was opening the second one. Which he devour again like the one earlier. “Yes... I left it at home.” 

Arjuna expected Karna would at least complain about his false accusation. But instead, Karna gave him a small relieved smile. “Good for you.” He said sincerely as he opened his third bread.

Arjuna sat on the next bed. Because unlike normal schools, their nurse was Nigthingale. Not many people would want to sleep here. Beds weren’t worth the risk. Now when Arjuna thought of it, he felt dumb for thinking Karna was lazing in this room. He was just sick. “Where did you get that bruises? A fight?”

Karna stared to Arjuna for a few seconds before he answered. “Aa,” he said a lie. He would lie on that willingly. Karna didn’t want anybody to know where he got the wounds, but he wasn’t used to lying. He didn’t had people to talk with and Nightingale wasn’t a talking type either, so he didn’t had to lie to her. Lying was a quite hard.

Arjuna felt that answer was suspicious. Karna took too long to answer. And Arjuna wasn’t an idiot. “Are you lying?”

Karna was about to eat the bread when Arjuna asked that. He looked at it uncomfortable. Arjuna had caught on his lying. He was just bad at it. “Sorry,” Karna said as he felt lying to Arjuna was a bad choice. “But it’s unrelated to you.”

Though, Karna’s words came out cold and rude. Pity was what Arjuna felt for the man. Now that he had talked directly to the ‘problem student’ Arjuna felt what people had said was very different from reality. If the rumors were right, Karna would be punching him now. But what he got was a relieved smile. Very bad social skill that was all to Karna.

Karna’s bruises wasn’t from fights. Arjuna found it weird a person so passive like Karna could get into fights. Karna seemed dangerous but he was a silent person. Those bruises was caused by someone else. How come nobody had ever realized this. _**Domestic Violence?**_

But as Karna said before, this was unrelated to Arjuna. Karna had personally rejected Arjuna from sniffing into his problems. They weren’t friends either. But Karna’s trouble seemed very dangerous. Arjuna heard it that Karna had been like this since day one. 

Arjuna was weighing the options. Knowing one’s true self doesn’t always mean a good thing. Everyone had their secret face that they don’t want anybody to see. Arjuna had it as well. He didn’t know Karna’s situation nor he cared. So he nodded on Karna’s statement.

“Well then, I’ll leave now.” Arjuna said as he excused himself. Maybe next time, he would talk to Karna again. Maybe... when there were no one around. Because Arjuna still didn’t want to be seen together with Karna for the sake of his image.

“Thanks for this.” Karna said again as he gulped the last bread and plugged his juice. Free lunch was the best. Karna missed the canteen bread so much. The last time he had one was a year ago.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	2. I’ll buy you

Probably what Arjuna saw that morning was quite terrifying. It was a month ago since they last met each other on their way to school. They had met each other a few times in school, but they never exchanged any words ever since Arjuna stepped out from the nurse office. 

Karna’s right eye was covered with an eyepatch, his left arm was hanged by his neck. He had a broken arm. Thankfully it wasn’t his main hand so he could still write. But Karna got fired from his job thanks to this. 

It was Karna who supported the house. His father would only spend his money on women, gambling and alcohol. Mostly on alcohol. And the bad news was, Karna had spent all his savings for his medical fees. If he didn’t find another job soon, he would starve to death. But still, Karna couldn’t think of any job that allowed one broken hand.

“What happened to you?” Arjuna asked as his eyes looked at Karna from top to bottom. His forehead above the covered eye had some scracthes. Arjuna saw Karna walked to him earlier, he was a little limping. Surely Karna had gotten more visible wounds compared to a month ago.

Karna looked very tired. His eyebags were heavy and his complexion looked so pale. It was visible even though his original skin was already pale. And he had lost some weight as well. What was more noticable than that was the smell of alcohol from Karna’s body. 

Karna thought up of a random lie. “I fell from the stairs.” He said as he glanced to the ground to avoid eye contact. He still couldn’t lie very well.

“You suck at lying,” Arjuna simply shot the man with the fact. Karna sighed in disappointment for himself. He hated when people asked him ‘what happened?’ question. “I suggest you to do something, rather than being silent all the time.”

Karna frowned down. “Arjuna... can I call you that?” He asked. His voice sounded unmotivated. “...or president?”

Arjuna had his student council members calling him that, but outside from the room, everybody called him by name. Plus, Arjuna felt so weird if Karna called him president. It was just weird. 

“Arjuna is fine.” Arjuna said as he looked at Karna’s sorrowful expression. From the scrathes above the eyepatch, Arjuna deduced Karna must have been hit on his right side of his head. Probably with something hard. 

“Arjuna,” Karna called and looked up to the man in front of him. “Do you know any place I can work with one hand?” 

Arjuna raised his brows as he register the weird question coming from Karna. One was not supposed to work with that condition. _Karna was really broke huh? Medical fees aren’t cheap I guess._ “I don’t know any right now,” Arjuna answered the question. He couldn’t help but pity the broken man. “But I’ll look it up.”

Karna smiled, though it was a sad one. He nodded as he spoke. “Thank you, Arjuna.”

They didn’t walk together. Mainly because Arjuna wouldn’t want to be seen together with Karna. Arjuna would make sure the distance between him and Karna were at least 5 meters when he entered the school gate. Though, Arjuna didn’t had to put effort on speeding his walk. He simply walked normally. Karna was so slow because of his limping. He looked much in pain as he walked.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Arjuna asked his friends if they know any job opening that accepts disabled people. He said disabled because he didn’t want people to connect him to Karna. “It’s an acquaintance. This person got into accident and lost an arm. Any job will do.” Arjuna said to add more depth to the story.

“Hm, that’s a hard one...” Karen rested her chin as she seemed to think of something.

“I don’t know any, sorry.” Hektor said from his chair. “Is this person a dude or a girl?” He asked instead. 

Arjuna could have said the truth and people still wouldn’t think of Karna. But just to be safe, Arjuna decided to lie on that part. “She’s a woman.”

Hektor scrathed his hair as he looked at Arjuna a bit awkwardly. “Well if she said any job is okay,” Hektor said a bit slowly and lower tone. “I guess she can try to be a callgirl.”

Arjuna was not amused with that. “Are you joking?” He asked as he narrowed his eyes on Hektor. Prostitution was out of question. There was no way Karna would accept such kind of job. Plus, who would want such a broken person for the night?

Hektor laughed weirdly. “I couldn’t think of anything except for that,” he said as he pressed the back of his head. “If she’s cheap, there would be people who would buy her. An arm shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Impossible.” Arjuna denied the idea. Arjuna knew how the prostitutes worked in this town. They would walk at a certain street outside the love hotel while carrying a rolled magazine. Then people would ask them for their price. If they got the deal, they enter the love hotel. Plus Karna was a man. Just imagining Karna walking around at red light street with a rolled magazine was already creepy. But Arjuna had to admit there were people who like boys.

“Ehehe, sorry,” Hektor apologized and smiled. His suggestion was, as expected, a no no.

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna was on the bed again. It was warm and nice. Probably Karna spent most of his school time in the infirmary. He liked classes though. Karna would always force himself to be in class for his favorite subjects and exams. School felt way more like his home than his real house.

Miss Nigthingale was also very nice to him. She would let him rest in the last row bed. Considering how many times Karna was there, it was safe enough to say that bed was Karna’s exclusive. Aside from that, she would treat Karna’s wounds. She was a good person and Karna liked her. Though for scans and other checks, Karna had to go to hospital because no way one can do that in school nurse office.

The school bell had rang half an hour ago. It was time to go home. Karna just wasn’t in mood to go home fast. Karna sat up slowly as he groaned. His whole body hurt. Lately the violence level had raised, his foster father was fired from his job and was very irritated. And he stayed home the whole time so he had more time to hurt Karna. 

Karna walked out from the infirmary after he said goodbye to Nigthingale. “Be careful,” she said and nodded.

He went to his classroom to grab his stuff, and he met Arjuna on his way there. It was the first time they stood face to face in school ground. Plus Arjuna should had gone home at this time. “Why are you here?” Karna asked with flat face.

Arjuna checked around to make sure nobody was around before he replied. “I was sorting files. Going home now.” Arjuna said. He was ready to leave. His bag was on his hand. He didn’t expect to see Karna. 

“I see, do you had any job for me?” Karna just asked to the point. He didn’t had the time to beat the bush. 

Arjuna shrugged uncomfortably. Well he did got one from Hektor, but he wasn’t sure if he should tell Karna about it. It wasn’t appropriate, not to prostitution was a bad job. Karna might not be his friend, but Arjuna wasn’t heartless enough to tell him that. “Do you need money so badly?” He asked instead.

“Ah,” Karna nodded. “Any job is fine,” He said as he looked at Arjuna with hopeful eye. Karna never told anyone that he and Arjuna knew each other. As if he had anyone to told that to. But the main reason why Karna avoided talking to Arjuna when people were around was because he didn’t want to Arjuna to look bad. But deep inside, Karna liked Arjuna. He was one of rare people who actually wanted to talk to him. “I need quick money.”

Arjuna sighed as he glanced away. “Well, there’s one but I am certain you will not do it.” Arjuna said. It 

“What is it?” Karna asked as his face brigthen up as he stared to Arjuna. Finally, something he could do.

“Hmm,” Arjuna looked back to the weird man in front of him. “Callgirl...?” Arjuna said it and saw the changes in Karna’s expression. He was a little bit surprised. “Sorry, forget that.” Arjuna apologized. It was a bad idea. He hoped Karna wasn’t angry with that.

Karna was silent for a few seconds and he thought. He really needed cash and Karna saw no problem with being a prostitute. He had been doing it for years after all. There was nothing wrong with it. But he had never done it by himself. “Tell me more about that.” Karna demanded more from Arjuna.

“Wait, what?” Arjuna’s eyes shot out disgust. He couldn’t believe Karna just ok-ed that idea. “You serious? You want to be a prostitute?” 

“No problem,” Karna said with straight face. “As long as I get paid.”

Arjuna’s opinion of Karna changed. He thought Karna was just an unlucky person who was too stupid to fight back. Now after hearing that, Arjuna saw Karna as simply a person with no self-worth and would do anything for money. No, Arjuna didn’t hate Karna for that. But that totally get rid of the little respect Arjuna had for Karna. “Well, there’s this place. You walk around there at the night with a magazine. And people will call you if they want to buy you.”

Arjuna explained the way to do business in that area. Arjuna knew because he had went there once with his friends. Though it was his friends who did the purchase and he was just there waiting. Using a prostitute was never a good idea in Arjuna’s mind. He could get a girlfriend anytime, why bother buying services? Arjuna also warned Karna not to wear his uniform. Karna nodded and said thank you.

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna really did it. Arjuna was watching from the cafe window in disguise. Karna was really there. He was walking around with a rolled magazine in his hand. How could he really do this?

Arjuna couldn’t believe his eyes more when an old man, probably 50 years old, called to Karna. They talked for a minute or two before Karna nodded. And they both started walking away. Karna was noticeably moving faster than the morning. And he made himself looked less limping.

What? Someone actually wanted to use Karna? Shouldn’t they be creeped out by his looks? What the fuck? That’s one hell of a pervert old man!

Arjuna followed them. They weren’t going into the love hotels or brothels. They went to an alley and do their deeds there.

When Arjuna peeked inside, Karna had his hand on the walls while the other man was already doing his business from behind. There were some groans coming out from Karna. He wasn’t having fun doing this. Probably because the movement caused pain to his bruises.

It wasn’t long. Just a few minutes. Arjuna watched the whole thing and he got a little bit turned on. He felt disgusted with himself for that. 

The old man walked out from the alley with good mood. He liked to fuck young boys, sadly most streewalkers were women. So he was really lucky that day.

Arjuna peeked inside the alley again. Karna hadn’t finished cleaning himself. He used some papers to wipe his insides but it waa quite hard to do it with one hand. He had to press his head to the wall from keeping himself from falling while the other hand entered.

Arjuna watched till the end. 

The next day,

the day after the next day, 

and the day after that, 

Karna continued his night business until 2am for a week. He wasn’t that interesting, so far he had got four customers. Arjuna was stalking him the whole time. And he would see what they did in the same alley. 

Karna always faced the walls and let people do him from behind. There were one person who wanted a kiss but Karna rejected him. “No kiss.” He said as he covered his mouth with his available hand. 

And the more Arjuna watched, the more desire grew inside him. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


That day was another day. Karna left the infirmary half an hour after school bell rang. He found Arjuna outside there, waiting for him. “Why are you here?” Karna asked, he found it just weird for Arjuna to wait for him. As far as Karna remembered, he didn’t took Arjuna’s things.

Arjuna looked pissed. He looked at Karna as if he was mad. “Come with me,” He said and pulled Karna’s arm and started to walk. He led the poor man to the gym storage. Nobody were there after school. But just to be safe, Arjuna checked around before they enter the room.

He closed the door behind his back and looked straight to Karna. His eye patch had been removed, there were a small blister there. He must had bleed there last time. 

“What’s wrong, Arjuna?” Karna asked. He was confused in why Arjuna would bring him here. He hoped it wasn’t anything serious.

Arjuna stared a few more seconds before he answered. Then he started to spoke. “I’ll buy you.”

Karna raised his brows. Okay, that was just weird. Karna had never thought Arjuna had hobbies like this. Plus, Karna really didn’t want to do business with Arjuna. Arjuna was more like a friend to him. Karna really liked Arjuna. “Sorry, I don’t think that’s possible.”

That triggered Arjuna. “Why?! Do you prefer old men instead of me?!”

Karna shook his head lighty and frowned. “No,” he said as he stared to the ground. He didn’t like it when Arjuna spoke to him in such tone. It was scary. “You’re a friend.” Karna added his reason.

Arjuna was surprised with that, though not in a good way. “I never thought of you as a friend!” 

Karna looked up to Arjuna. He was a bit hurt with that sentence. “I see,” But if that was what Arjuna thought of him, then so be it. “But I still don’t want to do it with you.”

Arjuna didn’t take that as a refusal. He pushed down the man and started to undress him. The hanged hand was a bit of an eyesore though. He pulled down Karna’s pants and looked to his white body that was colored with some blue in some parts. The bruise he saw month ago was gone, now replaced with new ones. Arjuna sighed as he looked at those. 

Arjuna pulled his own member out and put it on Karna’s mouth. “Suck.” He commanded as he shoved it inside. Karna didn’t like it at first but he complies to that. He couldn’t fight back anyway. So it was better just to do it. He sucked the thing.

After it was covered with saliva, Arjuna went down and entered him. He didn’t prepare the hole. Not even a finger before that. Karna was used to this after all, why bother being considerate? 

He started to thrust after that. Arjuna had imagined that Karna’s insides should be loose, but he was wrong. It was actually thight and sticky. It was warm and it felt good. 

Karna closed his eyes. Never once he felt good when doing sex. But this once, he was actually aroused. He was slowly getting hard himself. Then Karna came to realization. He was actually happy being fucked by Arjuna. He enjoyed this. Karna liked this man. But this felt so wrong.

After they were done, Arjuna quickly zipped his pants back. He looked at Karna who was laying on his back at the ground. His own cum was on his stomach. His face was flushing red as he watched Arjuna. He smiled to the man. 

Arjuna felt a pang on his chest when he saw that smile. But still, all he wanted was to fuck the poor man. Arjuna wasn’t crazy enough to want a relationship with someone like Karna. And next was the payment part. 

Arjuna pulled out some cash from his pocket. He had readied this before hand. He threw it on Karna’s face. “I’ll pay you this much every week.”

Karna picked the money and was shocked with the amount. He could never earn this much even if he worked everyday the whole week. “This is a bit too much,” Karna said as he sat up.

“I don’t want you to be at the streets anymore,” Arjuna said as got up. “I don’t to catch some weird diseases.” 

“I see,” Karna nodded. “Understood.” The money was simply too much to be rejected. Plus it felt good. Earlier, Karna had doubts about this because he felt Arjuna was a friend. But apparently he was the only one who thought so. 

Arjuna snorted lightly and looked at Karna once more before he left the room. Arjuna didn’t even bother to help him get up. Karna wasn’t anyone special to him, just a whore... but Arjuna was wrong. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They went to the same place after school and fucked a few times a week. It was supposed to be just fucking. But slowly, a feeling crept into his heart. He felt that no matter how much he fucked the pale man, it wasn’t enough. 

While he fucked Karna, he looked at his body. Checking which parts had healed and which part got new bruises. They were never-ending. 

Whenever Arjuna saw a new one, he felt his chest heavy. It was hard to breathe. Arjuna wanted to see Karna’s skin without a single bruise. 

Karna was covering his mouth with both of his hands. His left one had healed. He was holding down his moans as he felt really good. He was leaking out as Arjuna went in and out. 

Arjuna looked down to the man and slowly leaned his face to him. He pushed the hands away and brushed his lips slowly and shoved his tongue inside. Karna didn’t reject that. He put his hands on Arjuna’s back, pulling him closed as they kissed. It felt amazing. They could feel each other’s hot breath on their face.

Karna didn’t know how Arjuna felt about him, but Karna was sure he was falling for this man.

It had been two months since they started doing this.

  
.  
.  
.  
.


	3. Kind Days

The relationship Karna had with Arjuna was one that couldn’t be explained to people. They weren’t friends. They don’t talk to each other except for the morning they met up at their way to school, and a few minutes before and after they fuck. And Arjuna clearly said it that he never thought of Karna as his friend. But they do talk to each other everyday.

“You’re working again last night?” Arjuna asked as he looked to the man beside him. Karna was yawning as he walked.

Karna glanced to him after the yawn and then he looked up to the sky. He breathed deeply. Morning air was refreshing. “Yes,” Karna answered. “I saw your name on the board again. Congratulations for taking the first place again.” 

Arjuna was proud with that. Everybody praised him for being number one, but the praise from Karna was standing out from the others. Arjuna smiled. “Thanks. And you’re still at the lower part of the board.” 

Karna didn’t deny that. He didn’t had much time to study. Other than literature subject, he scored mostly average. Except for math and science, those two, Karna failed on them so hard. He only knew how to fill his name and number. 

Arjuna was concerned with Karna’s scores. He could fail the year if he couldn’t improve his math and science. He need to be at least passing at the pasing mark to be safe because 12 and 20 was too low of score. “You should study more or you’ll fail.” 

“I’ll try,” Karna shrugged a bit. He really should try to fix his scores before it got too late for that. They talked some more. Useless talks. And Karna was content with this.

They had walked for some time and the school was near. 

“Well, see you later.” Arjuna said as he sped up his steps. He always does this everyday. He never wanted to enter the school gate together with Karna.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They weren’t going out or anything as well. They never hold hands or exchanged sweet nothings. They simply had sex everytime they met. And they both enjoyed it. It was weird for a seller to enjoy the sex as well. Before Arjuna, Karna simply let the people do him. He wasn’t particulary feeling anything when they do.

But Arjuna was different. Arjuna was his buyer than he liked so much. Karna felt a bit of happiness whenever Arjuna touched him.

Just like Arjuna had told him, Karna stopped walking at streets at night. His hand had healed and he went back to the bar he used to worked on. He actually liked the job. Karna found out that the regular lady, Shuten-Douji, had been asking for him. And the boss was glad to have him back. She was one of the big fish that tips like crazy.

“You’ve been in good mood for some time, aren’t you, young man?” Shuten asked with her sensual voice as she held her glass next to her lips. Her eyes were looking at Karna’s. “It’s great to see you doing well.”

Shuten-Douji meant it. Karna had less wounds and bruises now. No more broken arm or eye patch or bandages. Lately Adhiratha hadn’t been home. After he got fired from his job, he wandered outside. He spent most of his time in pachinkos. Only coming home to eat and sleep. Karna always had the meal ready for him so he went to bed full. And with the alcohol, he fell asleep fast. And by getting fired, his friends stopped coming. Karna was pleased with that. He didn’t have to service those people anymore.

These days were the happiest in his life. Karna had never felt his life so smooth for years. These four months had been so blissful for him. And Arjuna kept seeing him as well. Karna had told Arjuna he could stop paying him, now that he had got his job back. But the man refused. He wanted to keep their relationship clear seller-buyer. It was quite disappointing at first, but Karna accepted it. Arjuna had many reasons to reject Karna. It was already weird that Arjuna would want to buy him.

“Thank you,” Karna said and nodded to the lady. He gave her a smile, confirming her words. Shuten raised her glass as it was empty. Karna refilled it with the Dom Perignon. The whole bottle was hers, there was another one put in standby. Karna knew Shuten’s habit of having at least three bottles. He had been on her service for some time.

She took a sip of the great champange and sighed in pleasant tone. “Be careful not to fell from stairs next time,” she said with one eye opened. She knew it was a lie, she simply played along it. Because the young man didn’t like when people pry into his private life.

Well, aside from Shuten, no customers would request Karna. That’s how much she liked him. Karna didn’t shower her with praises like the other workers did for her tips, and he didn’t stare on her body despite of she showing if off everywhere. That was her favorite point. “I prefer you compared to the other tenders.” she added at the end.

“Sorry for my absence,” Karna bowed a little, sincerely apologizing. Shuten smiled at that. Humble young men were her type. Good Karna shall be tipped again tonight.

  
  
  
  
—————  
  
  
  


Arjuna noticed Karna’s body was getting better from day to day. At first, they fucked a few times a week. Now they did it everyday. It had turned a daily habit now. Because Karna was addicting. Arjuna couldn’t forget that light moans coming out from that mouth.

Arjuna had many girlfriends prior this. He was a popular man in school. Many girls would let him have them. But all the girls were average compared to Karna. No, it wasn’t their fault. It was Karna who was beautiful. Now even more prettier with the bandages and wounds gone. There were some small bruises left, if only they would go away as well. Karna would be perfect.

 _No. I’m not in love with Karna or anything. I’m just concerned._ How many times had Arjuna told himself that lie?

They had finished their session for the day. Karna sat there without any fabric covering him. The little sunlight coming in from the ventilation shone on Karna’s face and pale skin. Arjuna was mesmerized. _Beautiful._ Those collar bones, those sensual fingers, small waist, soft hair, all of those were beautiful. Arjuna had to look away or else he would need another round. 

“What’s wrong, Arjuna?” Karna asked. He knew Arjuna had been looking at him for a while. Karna noticed the other man was slightly blushing. 

“Nothing,” Arjuna got up and went to grab his pants that got randomly thrown away earlier. He put it on as he glanced back to the pale man. Karna was smiling at him. Karna’s mood had been very well lately. At least when he was with Arjuna, he smiled a few times. Karna used to be so flat months ago.

Karna looked at Arjuna as he raised his brows. “Do you want to do it again?”

Arjuna coughed awkwardly at that. “No, thank you,” Arjuna politely refused as he fixed his outfit. “Well then, I’ll go home now.”

Karna nodded. “I’ll wait for you here tomorrow, like usual.” He said as he watched the man closed the door. It was always so. Arjuna always left first. It was lonely when he did, but Karna told himself that he mustn’t expect anything from Arjuna.

Karna’s fingers touched his own lips as he reminded himself that they kissed again today. Karna couldn’t help but blush on that thought. He remembered how Arjuna’s lips felt on his. Even though it was his policy not to accept kisses, he couldn’t reject Arjuna’s.

 _Is it okay for me to keep this feelings?_ Karna thought as dressed himself.

  
  
  
————  
  
  


“Are you in love?”

A question from Indra made Arjuna chocked with his meatball. Raikou quickly gave Arjuna his water as hit his own chest to send the meatball down. That question made him swallowed the whole ball without chewing. “Nii-chan! Water!” 

After the stucked meatball had passed, Arjuna looked up to Indra. His father was smiling, slightly evil, as he looked at Arjuna’s troubled face. “I’m not.” Arjuna answered short and clear. He was certain that he wasn’t in love in Karna.

“Really?” Indra asked as he eyed his teen son. “You’ve been going to school very early for weeks already.” Then he put a meatball into his mouth with his fork. 

“Yes,” Arjuna nodded, annoyed with his father’s expression. “Please don’t worry about me.” He said. True it was to meet Karna that made Arjuna walked to school early in the morning. They would talk as they walk together. _But it wasn’t love!_

“What kind of person is she?” Raikou asked with a grin. She totally buy her father’s words. 

Karna wasn’t a woman though. _Argh! I’m not in love with him either!_ “I told you, I have no one.” Arjuna denied Raikou’s question as he looked away from her. Her eyes were shining in interest. 

Indra chuckled as he watched the teens. “Well, I wish you luck, son.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna thought his peaceful days would continue. But he was wrong. That night he went home at 2am. Adiratha wasn’t at home. So Karna took the chance to clean the house. He hadn’t had the time to clean.

Karna’s schedule was tight. He had to get up at 5am and get ready. Then, he would make breakfast for his father, as silent as he could. He left the house at 6:30. His house was pretty far from the school so he needed more time to walk.

He would meet up with Arjuna in the halfway. Arjuna would wait for him at the spot where they knocked each other few months ago. And they would walk together for 15 minutes, and Arjuna would go by his own. Karna had to slow down for that. 

Then he went to work at 5pm. He stayed at the bar until 11pm. After that he would do some cleaning until 2am. Cleaning the toilet was a rough job nobody wanted to do. And his boss didn’t care about his age.

He straight went to bathroom and wash his uniform as he arrived. Then he would cook something for himself and his father. If his father wasn’t home yet, Karna would left the meal on the table and he would study for a while. Then he would went to sleep on his corner around 3:30. Repeat that everyday. That was why Karna slept a lot in his classes despite of him trying so hard to be awake. And everyone thought he was lazy.

Lately, Karna hadn’t been to the infirmary. He started to miss the nice bed. Being sick wasn’t all bad. 

He was about to fell asleep when his foster father came home. Adhiratha turned on the lights. He wasn’t alone. He was with some of his friends. Two of them. And Karna knew what would happen next.

One of the men looked at him, but he was uninterested. So he left. The other one on the other hand, he was into Karna. So he gave some money to his friend. Adhiratha thanked him and walked out from the room after he counted the money. It wasn’t much. He could get a can of beer with that though.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	4. Date

Arjuna had been waiting for at twenty-one minutes. He had been checking his watch for a while. Yet he hadn’t met Karna. Even though Karna was always fixed with his time, the longest Arjuna had waited before this was one-minute ten-seconds. Something was very wrong.

Arjuna waited for ten more minutes but still didn’t appear. He gave up and went on his own. This was his first time walking without Karna for months. Arjuna wasn’t used to this feeling. 

_Maybe he overslept? He’s been working over midnight after all._ Arjuna tried to convince himself nothing was wrong. But he couldn’t get rid of the bad feeling. 

Arjuna had asked Karna to stop working at the bar so many times, but Karna refused. Arjuna had some ideas on why Karna needed money so badly. Arjuna offered to pay Karna more but the latter refused. He prefer working by his own. _Maybe he wanted to move out?_

Arjuna stopped on his steps and looked behind, secretly hoping Karna would appear. But it was just a hope. Arjuna sighed and he continued his walk. _What if he got injured again?_

Sure, Karna had less injury for some time now, but Karna never told Arjuna about his house or family. Arjuna knew nothing of him except for the small talk they did at the morning and the short talk in the storage room. Arjuna had asked for Karna’s email, but he didn’t had any phones. Which surprised Arjuna.

Arjuna had never considered Karna his friend. Friends don’t fuck each other. But Arjuna was unsure with his own feelings. His brain was telling him that Karna was a big no. That person wouldn’t bring any merit to Arjuna’s life. But something in his heart kept seeking for Karna. Arjuna didn’t know when it started, but he was attracted to the poor man. 

Maybe it was from when he stalked him at the night streets? He was irritated when he saw the old men fucked Karna. Arjuna wanted to touch Karna when he saw him in that alley. When the ugly old men shoved their dick inside Karna, Arjuna was turned on. That was why he bought Karna instead. He didn’t know what hit him that day that he made that decision. Karna back then wasn’t even as good looking as now. How the hell did Arjuna had the desire over that Karna was one himself couldn’t explain.

 _I wonder what father and mother will think of me if they know this._

Arjuna was right at the gate. He looked back once again. Of course there would be no Karna. Arjuna laughed at himself internally. _I’ve become stupid._

Arjuna went to the storage room again after school. He was hopeful that Karna would come because they didn’t meet this morning, but Arjuna was the only one there. Arjuna waited for some more time. But Karna didn’t come.

It felt so wrong. Arjuna knew Karna’s condition, that made him even more worried. Arjuna hoped nothing happened to Karna.

He went to the teacher’s office as fast as he could. He hoped there were still some teachers left so that the door would be unlocked. He needed to check Karna’s information. Arjuna wanted to know where he lived, so he could directly go there. Arjuna just couldn’t shook off the bad feeling from his chest.

Luckily, Emiya Kiritsugu was still there. And he was Karna’s homeroom teacher. That man was smoking in the office alone with his legs on the table. Though, he quickly turn the smoke off and threw it into his smoke pocket and sat properly as soon as Arjuna entered the room. 

“Please don’t tell anyone what you saw.” Kiritsugu said as he looked at Arjuna.

Arjuna nodded. Well everyone had their own business that they didn’t want people to see. Though, smoking in office wasn’t a smart move. But Arjuna understood. “Emiya-sensei, can I ask for a favour?” Arjuna asked as he walked to the teacher.

“What is it?” Kiritsugu asked. 

“I want to see your class’s student data.” Arjuna said in serious tone.

Kiritsugu found it weird. Arjuna was second-year and as far as he knew, Arjuna didn’t had any good friends in his class. If he had a friend or girlfried from his class, then Kiritsugu would understand. Maybe it was for their birthday or phone number. Not that Kiritsugu would show him though. That was still a confidential information of each student. “Why?” 

“Can I see it?” Arjuna replied a question with another question.

Kiritsugu shrugged as he locked his desk drawer. He did to show a big no to the young man. “Sorry, that’s sensitive information.” 

“Please, sensei, this is important.” Arjuna’s worried face was showing as he spoke. He really needed Karna’s address. 

“Who’s data do you want?” Kiritsugu asked. That was the real question. “I don’t remember you having a friend in my class.” Of course Kiritsugu knew. Arjuna was the star of the school, smart, rich, handsome, and the student council president of the year. Everybody had their attention on him.

Arjuna was a bit hesitating on answering that, but he did gave the answer. “It’s Karna.”

Kiritsugu raised is brows in surprise as he heard that name coming out from the model student. “You’re friends with him?” Karna was his class’ problem kid. He spent his time in class sleeping, sometimes he went to the infirmary instead. He got innjuries the whole year. And he was so rude and cold that nobody wanted to talk to him. It was a real surprise that Arjuna was looking for him. Sure, Karna didn’t came today. But normally one would just thought he got cold or just simply skipping school.

“Yes...” It was so awkward to say that. Because Arjuna and Karna were totally not friends. “We’re friends. He is absent today and I got worried.” 

“You want to go to his home?” Kiritsugu asked as he unlocked the drawer again. If someone would check on Karna’s house, that would be good. Kiritsugu had called Karna’s house a few times but nobody picked up the call. Karna’s background was quite suspicious. All Kiritsugu knew was that he lived with his father. Only two of them.

“Yes,” Arjuna nodded. “And if it’s possible, I would like to know his birthday too.” he added at the end.

Kiritsugu chuckled on that. “Sure,” he said and he opened the book. He browsed into Karna’s page. Then he told Arjuna the address. “His birthday was yesterday... seems like you’re late.”

Arjuna felt pissed that Karna didn’t told him his birthday. “I see, thank you very much, sensei.” 

“Go check on him. Tell me if you find anything weird.” Kiritsugu told the young man and Arjuna quickly left. He seemed like in rush, which confused Kiritsugu even more.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna was awoken by the intense knocking on the door. The knocks were non-stop. _Who could it be? Debt collectors?_

Karna groaned in pain as he sat up. Than man from last night had a bit of choking fetish, he choked Karna as he fucked him. Then, Karna got a nice punch on his head, and a kick on his stomach after the client went home. Because the man complained that Karna tried to resist him. _Khh! It hurts._ Karna gritted his teeth as he held his head and stomach. Karna could feel the part of his head had a lump. 

The knocks were getting even louder and faster. Which was quite annoying. Karna’s mood was abit sour right now and he really didn’t want to deal with the debt collecters. Karna rubbed his eyes and looked to the clock. And he was shocked to realize he had slept trough half of the day. 

Karna quickly get up and grabbed his clothes on the ground. He wore them. He didn’t realize he wore the shirt inside-out. He quickly went to the door and opened it.

He had expected debt collectors. But one who was standing there wasn’t the scary huge men. “Arjuna?” Karna’s eyes widened up in surprise. 

Arjuna saw Karna. He wasn’t looking very well. He seemed very tired. Arjuna didn’t like it. He had been seeing Karna in good shape and mood for some time. Getting back to this pissed him off. But at least Karna wasn’t in serious condition. “Why are you absent today?” Arjuna asked, looking annoyed.

Karna stared in silence for a few seconds, thinking about what he should say this time. “I overslept.” He said. It wasn’t a lie though. 

“Hmph, don’t treat me like an idiot.” Arjuna said and pushed the door open. He wanted to enter the room, but Karna pressed the other side. He didn’t want Arjuna to enter. Because he would certainly be angry if he saw the room.

“Sorry, I can’t let you in.” Karna apologized as he hold the door. But Arjuna was stronger than he was. And he quickly lose the battle of pushing.

The room was messy. The bed was unmade, trashes were on the floor, some alcohol bottles were on the bed and the table. And then, there was this used condom. Arjuna narrowed his eyes as he looked to that. Then he looked to Karna. 

“What’s this?” Arjuna didn’t like this. “Are you taking customers here!?” The thought of someone else using Karna was disgusting. He didn’t like to share things, moreover a person. 

“No,” Karna was in a panic. He looked at Arjuna with begging eyes. “I don’t do this because I want to! I... I tried to resist, but I couldn’t...” He tried to explain, but it seems that Arjuna’s wrath was still there. Karna frowned down. He couldn’t explain this properly and Arjuna was angry with him. “Sorry,” Karna explained no more. He apologized instead. “I couldn’t keep the promise...”

“As if that’s enough! Did I not pay enough!?” Arjuna yelled.

Karna didn’t answer. He kept himself silent as he looked down. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes. He had disappointed Arjuna. The only person he didn’t want to disappoint. “Sorry...” was all he could get out from his mouth. And that sounded a bit broken. 

Arjuna was very mad. But when he saw Karna’s sad expression, the frown, and that voice, his anger toned down by itself. There were some light marks on Karna’s neck. And an ugly bitemark as well. Karna didn’t seem like he was lying, because he was a bad liar. Still, Arjuna didn’t know how to feel about Karna being used by someone else other than him. 

Arjuna eyed Karna from his feet to head. Karna’s hair was messy. Not like the usual messy, this one was bedhead messy. He even wore his shirt wrong. Karna was sleeping the whole time. _It really was oversleeping._

Arjuna sighed as he pressed his nape. It was a little bit stiff thanks for being tense. He looked around the room. It was an old and small room, though it was quite clean. _So, this is Karna’s house._ It was clearly poor people’s house. There wasn’t even a TV in here. 

Arjuna’s attention went back to Karna. “Why don’t you move out?” 

Karna shook his head. “I can’t...”

“Money?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“I can’t leave my father.” Karna finally looked up to Arjuna. 

“I know you’re an idiot, but this is too dumb! Your father is abusing you!” Arjuna’s argument was more than right. He could deduce pretty much most of the things.

Karna shook his head again. “Sorry.”

Arjuna was unable to understand Karna. If he was in Karna’s shoes, he would quickly run away as far as he possible. Arjuna sighed again and pulled Karna’s arm with him. “You should come with me.”

Arjuna wanted to take Karna to his home. Arjuna couldn’t let Karna stay here any longer. But Karna wasn’t moving with him. “Sorry... let me take a shower first.”

“Ha?” Karna was just weird. “...fine.” Arjuna as he let go of the arm. If it was just a shower, Arjuna could wait.

It was a quick shower. Three minutes.

Karna came out wet and naked. Water was dripping from his hair. Karna looked more beautiful with his hair down like this. More feminime. Though Arjuna couldn’t admire the body. It had new bruises. _Even though he looked very well yesterday. I can’t believe he got this overnight..._

Karna sat in front of Arjuna. “I’m ready.” Karna said.

“Ready what?” Arjuna guessed about sex. _Did Karna thought I came here to fuck?_ And he was right.

“I’ve cleaned the inside. So you can put it in with ease.” Karna said with flat face. As if he was talking about something normal. Wait, no, maybe this was normal for Karna.

Arjuna sighed again as he covered his face with his hand. “I’m not in mood for that...” he said with tired voice. Tired of Karna’s lack of common sense and normal emotions. One wasn’t supposed to be this dense. “Get dressed.” Arjuna commanded.

Karna was confused with that. Aside from this, Karna couldn’t thought of anything that would make Arjuna visit him. But Karna nodded anyway. He walked to the cupboard and opened the lowest drawer. It was Karna’s drawer. It only had two shirts and a pair of pants. Arjuna was shocked with that content. He knew Karna was poor, but not this poor.

Arjuna got up after Karna had dressed and pulled his arm. “Come with me.” Karna nodded, though he was still confused. It was 6pm. Thankfully Karna didn’t had his shift today. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Arjuna took Karna to the fast food restaurant. But Karna didn’t seemed like he liked the place. He looked worried as he look around. They both lined and walked to the cashier. Arjuna ordered his cheeseburger set and he looked to Karna. “What do you want?”

Karna looked like he was in shock when Arjuna asked that question. “What...?”

“What do you want?” Arjuna repeated his question as he looked at Karna’s face. _Don’t tell me, this guy never come into fast food restaurant? Seriously..._

“Uhh... I don’t know...” Karna looked to the cashier man. Awkwardly. He never bought anything from restaurant. All he knew was that in fastfood restaurant, everything was expensive. He avoided all of the extra expenses he could. He never eat out. 

Arjuna sighed. “Fine,” then he looked to the cashier. “Cheese burger set 2 of them.” Arjuna said as he pointed two with his fingers.

They took the table far from the window, so that nobody could see them from outside. The sky was already dark. Arjuna looked at Karna who had been staring at his burger. “Why aren’t you eating? You don’t like burger.”

“No,” Karna said as he picked the burger. Slowly opening the paper warp. It smelled delicious. Karna watched the burger as he admired. He had never saw a burger this close. And it’s warm, unlike the canteen bread at school. Karna took a bite of the burger and instantly fell in love with the taste. He quickly finished the whole thing in mere seconds. 

Arjuna hadn’t even touched his. He watched Karna ate in silence. He did saw Karna ate so fast like that before, but it was still a shocking scene. “Do you... want another one?” Arjuna asked.

“Really!?” Karna’s face brigthen up into a smile. It was... cute. At least Arjuna thought so and his heart had gone soft. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Here,” Arjuna said and gave away his burger to Karna. Karna looked at him weirdly. 

“What about you?” Karna asked. While he does like the burger, he wouldn’t want to eat Arjuna’s. Karna knew how starvation felt like and he didn’t want Arjuna to feel that.

“I’m fine. I’m not hungry.” Arjuna said as he drank his soda. “I mean it. Eat that.” He commanded at the end.

Karna was hesitating, but the burger’s call was so strong. Karna was swayed. He opened the warp and slowly took a bit as he looked at Arjuna. And then the burger was gone by next 3 seconds. 

Arjuna chuckled on that. He took the tissue and wiped Karna’s mouth. “Eat it slowly. What are you, a kid?” He said as he took off the crumbs away. Then Arjuna blushed as he realized that his hand had moved on its own. _What am I doing!? We’re not dating!_

He looked at Karna, that man was also blushing as he glanced away. Karna had liked Arjuna for some time, he just never told him... for reasons. But he didn’t expect what Arjuna just did for him. Karna’s heart beated so fast. “Thank... you...” Karna said in as he glanced back.

_That... was cute. Well, I guess I’ll have to buy Karna more food from now on._

After that, Arjuna pulled Karna to a clothes shop. He picked a sweater and tested it on Karna. Karna was frozen as Arjuna tested another shirt on him. This time, a fancy blazer. _Too fancy... that sweater looked better._ And then Arjuna tested another shirt on Karna. A normal one but it felt good on skin.

“Which one do you like more?” Arjuna asked. He held the shirt and sweater.

“I think you’ll look good in both.” Karna simply said what he thought. Arjuna was handsome, he looked good in anything.

“No,” Arjuna narrowed his eyes again. “This is for you.” 

Karna raised his brows in confusion. He didn’t understand why Arjuna would get him clothes. He already had them. Plus Karna wore his uniform most of the time. Only at sundays he wore the shirts in his drawer. And Karna wasn’t used to this. Shopping. “I don’t need more clothes.” He said flaty.

That sounded so rude. If Arjuna didn’t know how bad Karna’s social skills were, he would be very offended. But Arjuna had gotten used to Karna’s cold words by now. “Then, both of them. Just take it as birthday present.” Arjuna said as he put the two clothes into the bag and went to the cashier. 

Arjuna returned quickly. “How did you know that?” Karna was sure he never told anyone about his birthday. And he hadn’t asked how Arjuna knew his house as well. 

“Emiya-sensei told me.” Arjuna answered and he handed the bag to Karna.

Karna knew people give presents for birthday, but this was the first time he directly got one. It felt... a little scary.

After that, Arjuna pulled Karna to the drug store. He looked at the pain relief patch. This could help with Karna’s bruises. Arjuna sighed again. He does it whenever he thoight of Karna’s body. He took 5 packs of them.

Then Arjuna took him to cafe and ordered him a cake. Karna almost shed tears because it was so sweet and delicious. After that they went to other food stalls. Basically what Arjuna did was feeding Karna. He was surprised to find out Karna didn’t know a lot of food. He also had his first crepes in his life today.

Time flew fast. It was about 10 when they finished all their stops. “You should come to my place. My father won’t be home for a week.” Arjuna said.

Karna shrugged in discomfort. “Sorry. I need to go home now,” he said as he looked on the bags he had in his hand. It was already so hard to adjust with the treats and gifts, now Arjuna asked him to go to his house. “Thank you for this.”

It was hard to breathe when Arjuna treated him so kind. Karna wasn’t used to kindness. He had this underlying guilt and sense of hopelessness when people do kind things to him. Karna couldn’t do anything to repay them.

“I don’t take no for that,” Arjuna said and he pulled Karna’s arm again. “I’m not letting you go back tonight.” He was taking Karna to his home for tonight.

Karna’s heart fluttered when Arjuna said those words. It felt warm and yet, very heavy at the same time. _The kindness that strangles._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	5. Shocking Pair

Karna looked at the tall doors, high ceiling, big rooms. Even the bathroom was big. Karna never saw one with such a big bathtub. Karna was so amazed that he looked around with his jaw dropping.

“...Karna?” Arjuna called. Karna was dumbfounded. Arjuna called the name a few times and Arjuna had to pat his shoulder to call Karna back from his thought. 

Karna looked at Arjuna, still with that puzzled face. “What?” 

“Let’s go to my room.” Arjuna grabbed on Karna’s hand and pulled him to upstairs. Karna looked at the his hand and Arjuna’s. It was the first time they hold hands. Arjuna’s hand was warm. It warms not only Karna’s hand, but his chest as well.

Arjuna was opening his room when Raikou came out from hers. Her room was right next to his. And she was shocked to see her brother bringing a man home. Their hands were connected. _It’s a boyfriend!?_ And she saw the bitemark on Karna’s neck. Some scenarios started to play in her mind. Her dirty, dirty, very dirty mind ran its own course.

“Good— good evening!” She awkwardly raised her hands to cover her mouth, her face was flushing as she speak greeting her brother’s boyfriend. “Please have fun tonight... I—I will be plugging my ears!!“ she said and ran back into her room. Her toilet call was cancelled.

Arjuna stared in deadpan at the spot his sister was on a few seconds ago. _She’s thinking of something stupid again._ Arjuna could only hope that she wouldn’t tell their father about this... which Arjuna doubt. She would. She totally would. Not that Indra would be angry, but he would totally tease Arjuna for the rest of the month. And Indra would want to see Karna by then. Arjuna sighed and pulled Karna inside his room.

“That’s my sister. Her name is Raikou.” Arjuna said as he closed the door with his back. “You might think why we don’t look alike, we have different mothers that’s why.” Arjuna explained the thing that he often got asked when people found out Raikou was his sister. 

“Ah,” Karna nodded and then he looked around Arjuna’s room. It was big. Probably Karna’s two room combined was still a bit smaller than Arjuna’s room. It got a table, a bookshelf, a TV, two wardrobes, and a bed. “You room is amazing as well.” Karna said as he stood there and watched the room. It was very neat and clean. 

Arjuna was expecting a comment or two from Karna about Raikou but he didn’t seemed like he was interested in her. Karna was way more taken by his room. “Make yourself at home, I’ll grab some drink.” Arjuna said as he left the room.

Karna walked to the bookshelf. It was filled with difficult books. Encyclopedia, novels, laws books, physics, and some others. The subjects were variated. Karna had knew that Arjuna was a smart person. He scored number one for straight two years, but seeing all this hard books make Karna even more amazed. He couldn’t help but smile proudly.

Arjuna’s table was quite filled as well. There were some math books on top of it. Arjuna was doing some problems, and Karna didn’t know this one. He never saw this type of problem in school. Plus, Karna pretty much sucked at math. He looked at the book title and it was college book volume three. Arjuna was doing college level math. _As expected from Arjuna, he’s amazing. He’s so different from me._

Arjuna returned with two glass of juice. He closed the door with his foot. It was almost 11, serving tea wasn’t that wise. So he chose the juice. Arjuna put the glasses on his table and then he looked at Karna. Karna had been smiling at him since he came back. “What are you smiling at?” Arjuna asked. _Did Karna found something?_ Arjuna was sure he didn’t have any porn magazines or stuff that could embrass him.

“No,” Karna shook his head lightly. “Just thinking, you’re very amazing.” Karna proudly smiled. 

Arjuna’s heart skipped a beat. Karna’s smile was one thing, but that praise was another thing. Arjuna loved praises from Karna. Now he was smiling arrogantly. “Of course I am,” Arjuna’s bad habit had started again. “This is expected from me.” 

Karna nodded, still proud of Arjuna. “Ah, you sure are amazing.”

Arjuna was like Karna’s remedy for all his problems. Arjuna was the only person who would talk to him like this. The only person who would help him this way. Karna’s mood would brigthen up whenever he saw Arjuna. Giving birthday present was like saying ‘thank you for being born’ and Arjuna fed him a lot of food as well. No one had did that before. Karna couldn’t help but fell more for him. Karna probably couldn’t live without Arjuna anymore.

Arjuna grabbed the pain relief patches he bought earlier and opened the package. “Take off your clothes,” Arjuna commanded and Karna nodded. “Ah.”

Arjuna sighed at the color of Karna’s skin. How much he wanted the blueish color gone from the pale body. “Sit down.” Arjuna added and he peeled the plastic off the patches. He sticked them to the bruises. Karna cringed at that. The patch felt cold on his skin. He used it before but since he couldn’t kept buying it, he stopped using it. Bruises could heal on their own after all.

Arjuna patched the ones on Karna’s front, and then he moved to the back. Of course there were some as well. Arjuna sticked the patch there. He used all the patches. _Probably should have bought more._

Karna’s body was patched here and there. It looked weird. But at least it was better than seeing the bruises directly.

Karna was staring right at Arjuna with his flat face. His eyes were quite scary when his face was emotionless. But Arjuna knew Karna’s real personality. He was a silent and very patient person. His looks were like a bad boy but his heart was like Hello Kitty. But sure with that face, that patches, no one would dare to talk to Karna.

“Karna, do you have any friends?” Arjuna asked as he looked straight to the blue eyes. Arjuna had always wondered if he was the only person Karna communicate with on daily basis.

“I used to have one,” Karna answered as he raised his brows. He didn’t expect a question like that. He was waiting if Arjuna wanted to have sex or not, because of not for that, why would he brought Karna home? But instead, he got a fairly normal question. “His name is Duryodhana. I haven’t seen him for a while.”

That was new. Arjuna was glad that Karna actually had a friend in somepoint of his life. “When was the last time did you saw him?”

“When I was six.” Karna answered straightly and Arjuna facepalmed. He thought that Duryodhana was a more recent friend, but it was a friend from childhood. “We used to play at the park together.”

“I see,” Arjuna laughed in irony. He couldn’t pity Karna more than this. His last friend was from ten years ago. “Did one of you move out or something?” Arjuna asked as he picked his juice, he handed the other one to Karna.

“No,” Karna frowned and looked down to his juice as he thought about his friend. “Duryodhana wanted to get to a fruit truck. But he was too short to climb. So he climbed on me and got on the truck.” Karna smiled as he remembered how happy Duryodhana was when he got to at the back of the truck, the big proud smile of his friend was so memorable. “But then the truck moved before Duryodhana was able to jump off.”

Arjuna chocked on his drink. He coughed. Karna was alerted on that but Arjuna was fine. The juice quickly went trough. He grabbed the nearest tissue to wipe his mouth. “What happened after that?” Arjuna asked with awry face. 

Karna shook his head. “I had never seen him after that.” Karna was still worried even after these years. He remembered well how Duryodhana screamed for his name and cried as the truck drove away. Karna ran and chased it, but how could a six years old run as fast as a truck?

“If only I could help him,” Karna sadly said. The screams of Duryodhana echoed in Karna’s mind. ‘Karna! Karna! Help me’ was the last heard from that little friend. Karna saw the friend slowly disappeared by the the distance.

_What happened to Duryodhana!? Is he okay!? Is he even still alive!?_ Arjuna didn’t know who the hell Duryodhana was, but now he was really concerned with the boy’s fate. Arjuna faked a cough. “I see... that’s a very unique experience...” Everything about Karna never cease to amaze or shock Arjuna. Karna was too weird. “Well, that was all in the past. He’s probably okay now. The driver must have brought him to the police. Don’t worry about that.” Arjuna spoke of the best scenario he could think of.

Karna nodded. “I think so...” he said, even though there were still bits of guilt of that past.

Arjuna finished his juice in complicated expression. That one he just heard was one hell of a weird experience. “We should go to sleep now, we still need to go to school tomorrow.” 

“Ah,” Karna responded and he drank his juice in one go. And then he laid straight on the wooden floor. In which Arjuna stared at him for sometime. He looked back to Arjuna. “What?” He asked coldly.

“What are you doing there?” Not mention Karna was still topless, he didn’t dress up after Arjuna sticked the patches. 

“You said we should sleep now.” Karna repeated what Arjuna said.

“No...” Arjuna then sighed. “Wait a minute.” He got up and walked to his wardrobe. Karna sat up as he watched the man. Arjuna picked his pajama that he had never worn even once. It was one that Raikou got him for a joke. It was white pajama with cute mini whales. Arjuna didn’t want it because it was too cute, but now he shall make Karna wear this. “Change into this.” He handed the pajama to Karna. 

Karna nodded and quickly change into the pajama. Arjuna wanted to laugh so badly. _Karna’s so funny. But that’s cute as well!_ Karna watched Arjuna flatly. Karna didn’t understand why Arjuna was holding his mouth, trying to stop himself from laughing. 

“What?” Karna asked. He was getting concerned with Arjuna’s laughing. Arjuna didn’t laugh like that on usual days. 

“No, it’s nothing,” Arjuna finally calmed down. Though he was still smiling when he looked at Karna. “Go to the bed.” Arjuna said and pointed to his bed. 

Karna looked at the bed in a puzzled face. His father certainly never let Karna slept on the bed because that was his bed. Karna was fine with the floor. It was wooden floor, so it would be warm if he had laid on it for some time. “But that’s your bed.”

“It’s fine,” it truly was. The bed was wide enough for both of them. “I don’t take a no for that.” Arjuna added at the end.

Arjuna changed into his sleeping attire. Just a normal long pants and t-shirt. He stopped wearing pajamas as soon as entered junior high. But Karna in pajama sure was a good view. 

After Arjuna turned off the lamp, they went to the bed together. There were still moonlights coming in from the window though. So the room was still visible. The laid together but they didn’t do anything. Karna found it so awkward to sleep with someone. Having someone laying on his side, that warmth, that motion, it felt weird. Plus the bed was too soft for Karna’s standard. _Is this high quality matress? I see. This is very different from the infirmary bed._

Arjuna looked at Karna who had been laying there frozen with no single movement. His eyes were open the whole time. “Can’t sleep?” Arjuna asked. Well, considering Karna just woke up nine hours ago, it couldn’t be helped if he wasn’t sleepy.

“Sorry,” Karna apologized. “Can I sleep on the floor?” He was too used to hard surfaces. Even the infirmary bed was hard. Arjuna’s bed made Karna felt like he was being sucked into the matress. It was quite uncomfortable.

“No.” Arjuna denied instantly. 

“Understood.” Karna said and he didn’t say anymore. He looked up to the ceiling. If had a fan hanging up there. 

Arjuna wanted to touch Karna. But he knew he shouldn’t. With Raikou just next to his room, he felt that she would be hearing everything. Plus, Arjuna knew his sister was... quite a pervert. But then Arjuna thought about himself. He was one too. He was even worse. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Raikou had been putting her ear on the wall. She had waited for half an hour but her brother didn’t seem like doing anything. She lied about plugging her ears. Raikou totally eavesdropped on them. _Why aren’t they starting?_

Her phone rang. It was a message from Indra. Yes. As soon as she entered the room, the first thing she does was notifying her father than Arjuna had brought a man home. Indra replied one hour later.

‘I’m sorry. I had just finished work. What kind of person is he?’ Indra asked in the message.

Raikou wished she could have took a picture, but that would be impossible. ‘He’s a pretty man! He’s so white too!’ She wrote back.

‘I am happy that Arjuna’s fast’ Indra replied, he was typing another message below it. ‘But you shouldn’t copy him.’ Indra wouldn’t like his daughter taken away from him. 

Raikou chuckled at that.

In the end, Raikou fell asleep as she waited. It never happened.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna got a short sleep. He woke up at 5. It was his biological clock working there. He had inner alarm waking him at that time everyday. But Arjuna was still sleeping very deep. Karna didn’t dare to move, he didn’t want to wake Arjuna. 

He laid there in silence as he watch Arjuna’s sleeping face. Arjuna was handsome. Karna wanted to kiss him, but that was a bad idea. That might offend Arjuna if he found out. 

Karna laid there fully awake until six, and Arjuna’s digital alarm rang. It was on his desk. Arjuna put it there on purpose so he had to get up and walk to turn it off. Since he often went back to sleep after he snooze the alarm when he put the alarm next to his bed. 

“Good Morning, Arjuna.” Karna said to the man. Arjuna stared back. He didn’t reply. Sat on his chair as he looked back to Karna. He was staring for a few minutes until he fully awoken. 

And he finally remembered Karna was staying with him last night. He blushed as he looked at Karna in the cute pajama. “Good... morning, Karna...” he replied in small voice.

Karna smiled back. Waking up next to Arjuna was the best feeling he ever felt. 

There was three bathrooms in the house. Two at upstairs, one below. They used different bathrooms at the morning. It was like unspoken rule. Arjuna led Karna to ‘his’ bathroom. “Take a shower and get ready.”

“Arjuna, I need to go home.” Karna looked back to the man who was pushing him into the bathroom. Arjuna was annoyed with Karna’s words. “I don’t have my uniform.” Karna added as he sensed the annoyance.

Arjuna wouldn’t allow Karna go back there. Who knows what would happen if he went back. His father might be home this time. “You can wear mine,” Arjuna said and Karna nodded. “I’ll grab you a towel.” he said.

“But, I don’t have my bag as well...”

Arjuna sighed. “Fine. We will go back just for your stuff.”

“Thank you.” 

Arjuna returned with the towel and a pair of his uniform. Karna was still there, standing and looked at the shower. “What’s wrong?” Arjuna asked.

“How do I use this shower?” Karna asked as he glanced to the man. The one in his house only had one tap, not two. 

Arjuna had to teach Karna about that and Karna was so amazed. “It’s warm...” Karna said as he feel the water on his hand. Karna smiled a little and it was beautiful. 

“Remember to peel those patch before you take the shower.” Arjuna told him before he closed the door. 

Arjuna looked at the clock. Usually he would be ready to leave the house by now, but Karna was here with him. Arjuna was... happy to have Karna with him. _Maybe I should be more honest with myself now. Father was right._

Raikou was at the table. Eating her breakfast as she looked at Arjuna with curious eyes. She was still in her pajama. Usually she woke up later than Arjuna. She must be early to see Karna. The maid was at the kitchen. Arjuna went to her and told her to make another serving. 

“But, master isn’t home today.” The middle aged woman looked at Arjuna as she hold the pan she had just washed. 

“Yes. It’s for my friend. He stayed for the night.” 

The maid nodded and turned on the stove again. Now, she had wash the pan twice now.

Arjuna went back to the bathroom. He opened the door right when Karna just finished his shower. He was about to grab the towel when Arjuna opened the door. Arjuna blushed and he closed the door again. He wanted to touch Karna. 

“Arjuna,” Karna opened the door. He reused his underwear from yesterday. It wasn’t that dirty. But the pants, Arjuna’s pants was too wide for him. Karna’s waist was too slim. “It’s too big for me.” He said as he pulled the extra width of the pants. 

Arjuna was sure his size was normal. Karna really need to gain some weight. “Wait,” Arjuna said and he went to his room. He returned with his belt. “Use this.”

Karna tied the belt on the pants and finally he could wear it without it falling off. The shirt was a bit big as well. But the shirt won’t fell off like the pants, so it wasn’t a problem. “Thank you, Arjuna.” 

“Ah,” Arjuna nodded as he looked at Karna. The thought of Karna in his uniform was amusing. “Go wait in my room. I’ll be quick.” Arjuna told him and Karna did as he was told. 

After Arjuna finished his shower, they both went down to the dining room. They sat down and Raikou was staring intensely at Karna. Analyzing his brother’s boyfriend. 

“Don’t stare like that. You’re making people uncomfortable.” Arjuna narrowed his eyes as he speak to his sister.

“I’m sorry,” Raikou pouted. “What’s your name?” She asked.

“Karna,” He gave his name and nodded. “Nice to meet you.”

“How long had you been going out with Juna?” She asked as she held her spoon on her mouth. 

“We—“ Karna wasn’t able to answer it. Arjuna closed Karna’s mouth with his hand. Karna looked at Arjuna. He was making a no-no face. So Karna nodded. “Sorry.” He apologized to Raikou. 

“Can I take a picture of you?” Raikou asked as she pulled her phone out.

“No,” Arjuna took the phone away. “Please don’t. You’re being rude, Raikou.” 

“But father wanted to see him!” Raikou said it outloud and Arjuna sighed. He had expected her to told Indra.

“No.” Arjuna said. Short and Clear. Karna looked at the siblings’ interaction. It was nice to see them together. Karna imagined it would be like this if Shon and his mother was still alive. How nice, a complete family.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Grab all the things you need. You’ll be staying with me for a week.” Arjuna told Karna as they arrived at the old small apartment. Karna nodded.

They went back to Karna’s room. Arjuna was standing on his side as he opened the door. Karna signed silence with his finger on his mouth as he slowly opened the door. He left the door open and Arjuna watched from outside.

Adhiratha was sleeping. His alcohol bottles were next to him. He was snoring really loud. It was only one night Karna gone, and the room was very messy. Arjuna watched the sleeping man with wrath. He would like to give a punch if Karna wasn’t here. 

Karna picked his bag, his books, his uniform, and his spare clothes. Those were the only thing he had anyway. He left some money on the table for his father to get food on his own, enough for a week. Because Karna wouldn’t cook. Plus, Arjuna was waiting for him. 

Karna glanced one more time to his father before he left before he locked the door again. Karna had been worried about his father.

They walked together side by side when Arjuna asked the question. “Is your father always like that? What’s his job?”

“He’s unemployed for now,” Karna answered. “He used to be a construction worker.” 

_A failure._ Such parents existed. Irresponsible lazy parents that leeched on their children. Arjuna felt very blessed to have a father like Indra. No wonder Karna was always broke. He had to support his father. That drunkass’ alcohol wasn’t cheap. Then a question passed Arjuna’s mind. “Did your father brought the customer to you?”

Karna walked in silence for a moment. He frowned down, he wanted to lie but it would be useless. “Yes...” He answered the truth. “Sorry.” He added at the end. Still feeling guilty for breaking the promise.

Arjuna was still angry for that. He would probably murder that man if it wasn’t illegal to kill. _Tch. That trash._ “Don’t let him do that anymore.” 

Karna nodded in silence. The air was heavy. Arjuna’s mood was bad. His expression was so dark. And Karna didn’t know how to fix that. He sucked at talking.

They walked far enough and the school was near. They walked the whole trip in silence. Arjuna was so taken in his thought. 

Karna stopped his steps and he looked at Arjuna who was a few steps away. Arjuna looked around, he wasn’t paying attention. They were already at the corner where they would seperate their ways. Because Arjuna had told Karna that he didn’t want to enter the gate with him. Arjuna didn’t want to be seen with Karna because that would tarnish his good image.

Karna would distance himself a few meters here and Arjuna would walk away. But Arjuna felt this wasn’t right. Now he felt guilty for making Karna do this everyday. Everyday. Ever since day one. Arjuna was basically treating Karna like a nuisance, just like everybody else. 

Arjuna reminded himself of what he did in the past. He forced himself at Karna even though Karna refused him. Arjuna never cared of Karna’s feelings at all. And Karna was fine with that. He was fine with people’s bad treatment to him. _I am not better compared to that bastard._

“Sorry for what I did.” Arjuna aplogized to Karna.

Karna raised his brows in confusion. “You did nothing wrong.” 

Arjuna ironically laughed on that. Of course Karna didn’t felt what Arjuna did to him was wrong, he was treated this way his whole life. This was Karna’s normal. “No, I just want to say that.”

Karna smiled a bit, concerned. At least Arjuna had laughed. Even though it didn’t seemed like a fun laugh. “See you later” Karna said as he stood still. He would watch Arjuna walked away everytime. 

But not this time. Arjuna raised his hand. “You’re coming with me.” 

Karna was surprised. “But it’s bad if people saw you with me.” Karna looked at Arjuna with a puzzled expression. This Arjuna had been very odd since yesterday. 

“That... isn’t important anymore,” Arjuna said as he grabbed on Karna’s hand and pulled him. “Come with me.”

Karna was reluctant with that, but he followed anyway. 

Everyone was watching in shock as they saw the model student and the problem student entered the school gate together, hand-in-hand. It was awkward when all people looking at him, murmuring something to each other. There were so many people because it was almost eight. A girl even fainted at the scene. Some took pictures of them as well. 

Karna was really worried for Arjuna now. He might lose his model-student status because of this.

But Arjuna didn’t care. Not anymore.


	6. Fight

That day was a disaster. Arjuna accompanied Karna until the corridor of his class. He bid Karna a goodbye and he went to his own. And once he sat on his desk, a bunch of people came running to him. They were just holding themselves from running to Arjuna at the corridor because Karna was with him.

The people threw a lot of questions to Arjuna. It was annoying. Thankfully, Karna looked so scary that no one will ask him questions. At least Arjuna believed so. He hope he would be the only one be questioned.

“Are you getting blackmailed by Karna!?” The girl A asked as she looked worriedly at Arjuna.

“No, I’m not.” Arjuna answered as polite as he could. Giving the friendly, superficial smile to the girl. 

“Are you two really going out!?” Girl B asked in disbelief.

That was a hard question. Now, Arjuna rethink about their relationship. They weren’t exactly going out. Arjuna never asked Karna out. He was buying Karna. 

Did the night they spend yesterday count as a date? Maybe later, Arjuna would officially asked Karna to be his date. “I guess not yet...” Arjuna answered slowly. “But I’ll ask him out soon.”

Aside from questions about Karna and himself, there were some people who threw rude remarks about Karna. That totally annoyed Arjuna.

The girls looked at Arjuna with shock. “Why Karna? There are a lot of better... boys, if you prefer them.” But Arjuna didn’t answer the question.

“Karna’s a bad person isn’t he? He stole your wallet some time ago!” They still remember that. They were really convinced that Karna had stolen the wallet simply because he looked like he would.

Arjuna sighed internally. He had made Karna’s image worse because of his false accusation. “Sorry, that was my fault. He didn’t steal anything. I left it at home.” 

“But... still, Karna doesn’t match you, Arjuna, You’re too good for him.” 

“Karna’s a gangster. He would hurt you!”

“He’s not even pretty... and his eyes looks like dead fish...”

The other girl nodded. “He’s just weird.”

Arjuna was holding his trigger. Too many insults were thrown to his Karna. “Please don’t talk badly about him.” 

“But... Arjuna, I know you’re free to like anyone. Still, Karna is a bad choice.” Girl D said as she looked concerned to Arjuna.

“What do you mean? Please don’t add more insults.” Arjuna asked. He really couldn’t tolerate anymore insults at this point. If she was to say another insult, then Arjuna would yell at her.

“Sorry, but this one isn’t insult, but a fact.” Girl D pulled out her phone and opened the school chatroom.

Arjuna had muted the group so he didn’t see any notifs, but the other students do chat there, including some teachers. She clicked on the chatroom gallery and showed Arjuna a picture.

It was Karna at the streets with the rolled magazine in his hand. Right outside the cheap love hotel. He was still injured that time. And the picture next to it was Karna talking to the old man that would buy him later. Arjuna was shocked to see the people in his school knew Karna’s business. _Who took the picture?_

“He’s a prostitute... Arjuna... he’s just leeching you off like the other men.” She said after Arjuna returned the phone to her. “It’s been a few months of rumors... even the teachers knew.”

“Sorry, but I really think you should know this. You should let go—“ She didn’t manage to finish her words because the homeroom teacher had entered and the bell rang a few seconds after that.

Arjuna had knew Karna’s business. In fact, Arjuna was the one who taught him that business. But Arjuna didn’t expect that would be going in the school. Arjuna had caused even more problem for Karna’s life. 

Arjuna never talked to Karna at school. He never initiated any communication with him in front of others. If they met in school grounds, Arjuna would walk away. Arjuna acted as if he didn’t know Karna. Arjuna never asked how he was doing in class when they met at the mornings.

Arjuna even warned Karna not to walk near him when they went to school together. Sometimes, Arjuna would go along with the people who talked badly about Karna. Arjuna had always thought Karna was just socially awkward and disliked by the other students.

That day, Arjuna found out that Karna was a subject of bully in his class.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna’s table was dirty and ugly words were written on in. Mainly calling him whore and trash. He was pretty much used to it, though they rarely wrote it before the start of class. Usually they wrote it on lunch time, because Karna was never there. 

Karna opened the locker and grabbed a cloth. He sprayed some soap water to his table and started wiping. He wiped as hard as he could, but some of the words were written with permanent markers. So Karna just left it be. The ones written with chalks and the shoeprints were cleaned. 

This had been going for a few months. Though they rarely cause him any physically bullies, sometimes Karna’s classmates would call him bitch. Karna would ignore that though. He didn’t want to deal with useless things. 

But compared to the usual, today was annoying Karna. He could hear the murmurs and they would talk badly about Arjuna. If they were simply insulting him, Karna would be fine. But they were insulting Arjuna.

“You’re getting popular, aren’t you?” Gilgamesh said as he walked on Karna’s desk. He often insulted Karna on daily basis, but Karna was mostly silent. “How did you trick him? Did you suck his dick, you ugly dog?”

Karna glared at Gilgamesh. “Shut up.” 

“Hah,” Gilgamesh snorted and shook his head as he smirked. “Keep spreading your ass, the dumb president might keep you.”

The bell rang and Emiya Kiritsugu entered the classroom. The first thing he eyed was the student in the last row, Karna. Kiritsugu had noticed the bullying in his class for some time. But there was nothing he could do. He tried to talk to Karna but the student didn’t need his help. 

And of course, Kiritsugu knew the rumors. He saw the pictures and principal had called him. That was why he tried to call Karna’s home a few times already. But no one ever picked the call. 

The homeroom session was short. His students were all present and so the first class started. He left for the next teacher to enter.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After the school end bell rang, Arjuna walked as fast as he could to Karna’s class. But he was a little bit too late. The people were already outside the door as the watched the ongoing event inside.

Karna was fighting with Gilgamesh and Ozymandias. It was Gilgamesh who started the fight with insults, Ozymandias was there to help his friend. The tables and chairs were scattered the around the room. 

Karna was losing and he was on the ground. Gilgamesh was an asshole, he smirked arrogantly as he wiped his cheek that got a punch from Karna. “You’re quite strong for a skinny dog.” 

Karna was having a nosebleed as he glared to Gilgamesh. He didn’t like fighting but Gilgamesh had insulted Arjuna too much that Karna was unable to hold back. Karna was the one who landed the first punch. But two versus one was a hard battle. Karna got hit here and there and his whole body hurt. And he had injuries before this.

Gilgamesh stepped his right foot on Karna. Karna held the foot from directly stepping his face with his hands. “You disgusting bitch!”

Arjuna ran inside and he punched Gilgamesh. And the fight escalated even more until the teachers came in to stop them. Scathatch had to pull Arjuna off because he keep on attacking.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After that, Gilgamesh and Arjuna were summoned to the principal’s office. Karna was sent to the infirmary because he got hurt more than the others. He got a broken finger. Ozymandias backed off in the middle of the fight and decided to watch instead. So the teachers didn’t catch him. 

Being side by side with Gilgamesh was infuriating for Arjuna. He still wanted to fight him for all the insults he spoke of in the process of their fight. He called Karna whore, dog, bitch, trash, and many more.

“Everybody knows it, that mongrel is a whore.” Gilgamesh said as he eyed Arjuna. Triggering that man was fun. He liked that hatred on Arjuna’s eye. “Principal, it’s not like you don’t know. I am merely saying the truth.”

The principal, Shakespeare, sighed as he watched the youngsters. “Gilgamesh, you’re not supposed to say that. But above that, Arjuna, you’re not supposed to join the fight. You’re a role model.” 

Arjuna unwillingly apologized. “I’m truly sorry.”

“You’re no longer part of the student council from now on.” Shakespeare said in disappointment. He would have the vice president, Henry-Jekyll to be the president now.

Arjuna nodded. “I understand.” Arjuna didn’t care about that. He was fine with losing his position. He already readied himself when he held Karna’s hand into the school. One thing Arjuna couldn’t tolerate was Gilgamesh.

Both of the students excused themselves. Scathatch and Cu was outside, in case they fought again. Thankfully, they didn’t. Gilgamesh walked back to his class to grab his stuff and Arjuna walked straight to infirmary. He was worried about Karna.

Karna was okay. Nigthingale had dealt with his broken index finger. Though, it looked weird and it was heavy because of the big bundle covering the finger. It hurts too.

“You won’t be able to write or hold spoon for a while.” Nightingale said as she clean up her tools in the sink. Hygenity was her policy. She would never use the same tool without cleaning for more than one person.

“Thank you very much.” Karna said as he watched the back of the nurse-teacher from the chair.

Arjuna entered the room saw Karna. He was relieved to see Karna was fine except for the finger. Maybe he would need some more pain relief patches. Arjuna would get that later. 

Karna frowned after he looked at Arjuna for a few seconds. “Sorry,” he said as he looked down to the finger. Karna regretted punching Gilgamesh. If he didn’t, Arjuna wouldn’t get into the problem and they would leave with no problems. 

“It’s fine... I don’t mind.” Arjuna said as he picked their bags. “Can you walk?”

Karna nodded and got up from the chair. “No problem.”

Arjuna thanked Nigthingale for the treatment. She nodded and then the two of them leave after bidding her a proper goodbye.

“I have my shift at 5,” Karna said when they walked out of the school gate. “I’ll take my way from here.” 

“Where do you work?” Arjuna asked as he checked his watch under his sleeve. It was 4.30, if the workplace was far, Karna had to run.

Karna told him the street and it was the street where the love hotels and brothels were. “You... what’s your job?!” Arjuna had gotten angry as soon as he heard that street. He was already in bad mood because of Gilgamesh, and if Karna somehow continued his dirty work without Arjuna knowing. Just by thinking about it had made him lost his temper.

Noticing Arjuna’s wrath, Karna quickly shook his head. “No, I’m just a server in a bar there.” Karna said, his eyes were begging Arjuna to calm down. “You can come and see...”

Arjuna sighed. But he did manage to cool his head. “I’ll go with you.” He said as he rubbed his forehead. Being angry for more than ten minutes had killed Arjuna’s cells.

Karna nodded. The place wasn’t far enough so Karna could make in time just by walking.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was just like Karna told him. It was just a bar. Arjuna took a seat and ordered a non-alcohol. It was quite awkward to sit in bar with uniform. But it wasn’t 8pm yet so he could stay around. 

Karna came out with the uniform. White shirt, black vest and pants. He also tied his hair. Karna looked mature like this. Karna walked out from the changing room and wore his white gloves. Then he went to Arjuna. “Sorry for making you wait.” 

Arjuna’s mood was fixed by seeing bartender Karna. Arjuna found a new hobby. To see Karna in many attires. “Can you work with that finger?” 

Karna looked at his own finger. “No problem.” He had worked even when his injuries were more serious. 

“When do your shift end? I’ll come pick you.” Arjuna asked as he drank his non-alcohol drink. 

“It’s fine, you don’t have to do that.” 

“No, I will come,” Arjuna said after he was finished with his drink. He put the empty glass down. He didn’t like bars, that was why he wanted to leave as soon as he saw Karna’s work. “You’re coming back to my house. I don’t want you to get lost in the way.” Arjuna wasn’t sure if Karna could remember the right way because he had only visited once.

“At two. You don’t have to do it. I will be fine.” Karna wasn’t that sure himself. He remember the house but he might miss a street. But he didn’t want to bother Arjuna as well.

 _Two at the morning? What!?_ “You’re a minor, why are you working past 11? That’s breaking the law.” Arjuna was surprised but he managed to keep his tone low. “What do you do until that late?”

“Cleaning,” Karna answered, short and clear. “The toilet need to be cleaned everyday.” He added.

Arjuna sighed. “Are you getting paid properly for that?”

“Ah,” Karna nodded. “The boss give me extra for that.” It wasn’t a lie but the extra wasn’t that much either. That was why no other worker would do the job. It didn’t worth the hardwork. But Karna was told to do it, so he did. 

Arjuna got up from his seat. “I understand. I’ll come to pick you at two.” He said and looked to Karna once more before he left.

Karna really didn’t want to make Arjuna came at two, but Arjuna’s decision was fixed. But deep inside, Karna was happy. Though it was also accompanied by sadness as he remembered what had happened today.

That night was a normal work night. Shuten-Douji came and ordered expensive drinks, she requested for Karna. “Oh, you’re injured again,” she said as she looked at the bundled finger. Her hand was holding her glass “Did you fell again?” Her voice was as sensual as ever. Though the question was a sarcastic one.

“No,” Karna said. He was holding the bottle, waiting for Shuten to finish her current one. “This is from a fight.” 

She chuckled with a finger on her mouth. “Finally you did something teenager like,” she said and then drank her champange. The she raised the cup for a refill. Karna poured the alcohol. 

“Must be a serious matter to cause you fight.” She asked as she eyed the young man. “Is it something you can’t tell again~?” She teased Karna. Because Karna refused to answer he question about his life.

Karna snorted lightly as he smiled. “It’s just a normal fight in school.” He answered. This question was one he didn’t have to hide. And Arjuna fought for his sake. He really cared for Karna. This was the first time someone fought for him. Karna couldn’t help but feel so blessed. 

“You were not alone, am I right?” She asked as she crossed her legs and rested her back on the seat. She put the glass on her lips. “You looked happy when you talk about your fight.”

Shuten-Douji was a woman full of teases. It was her nature. She was beautiful and she could twist any men with her voice. But she wasn’t a bad person. “Yes, I got protected by someone.” Karna nodded and confirmed her thoughts.

“A very important person~?” 

“Yes. A very important person.” Karna simply nodded. Arjuna had turned into the most important person in his life. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

As promised, Arjuna came to pick him at two. He came with an extra jacket.

“Sorry for making you come,” Karna apologized as soon as he got out from the bar. He locked the door and hid the key under the flower pot. 

Arjuna spreaded the jacket and put it on Karna. Arjuna had multiple jackets at home, and he didn’t wear them a lot. Chilly night like this was a perfect time to use them. 

Arjuna looked at Karna in the jacket. He nodded proudly at Karna. “This fits you very well.”

Karna looked down to the jacket he wore. How long had it been since the last time he got a jacket. He remembered his mother got him one before she died. She put the jacket on him just like Arjuna did. Karna couldn’t help but smile. The warmth grew inside his chest. Being loved was a wonderful feeling. “Thank you, Arjuna.” 

Arjuna smiled back. “You’re welcome.” He said and he offered a hand to Karna. He gladly accepted it.

The streets were dark. _Did Karna walked home like this every night? This is scary._ Arjuna thought as he looked around the dark street and closed shops. The street lamps weren’t enough to light the whole way, and the distance between each was quite far. Arjuna had hit himself again with the realization that his life was so easy compared to Karna’s. 

“Karna.” Arjuna called for the name.

“Hm?” He glanced to Arjuna as the walked. “What?”

Arjuna blushed a bit as he glanced back. Karna’s face was pretty. “No, just making sure. You do like me, right?” He asked.

“Ah,” Karna nodded. “I do like you very much.” It was more than like. It was love. But Karna answered the Arjuna’s question with his word. 

Arjuna smiled and let out a relieved sigh. “Then, you should look forward out next date.” He said as he laughed lightly. 

Karna blushed crazily at that. “Thank you, Arjuna...” he said with small voice. He was too flushed to say any more. 

Karna had never been happier in his life.

.  
.  
.


	7. Going Home

That evening when Arjuna went home after he dropped Karna at the bar, Raikou was already waiting for him at the door. 

“Juna...” Raikou was worried for her brother. She watched the fight and the news of him getting kicked out form the council was quickly spread in the chatroom. Raikou usually didn’t care about that chatroom and often mute it, but since it was about her brother, she read the whole chat.

They were talking about Karna and his prostitution job from months ago. They insulted him in many words. Whore, bitch, public toilet, many more. They used to insult Karna in the past, but not this much. Because Karna wasn’t anyone important. He simply exists, and sometimes the ‘holier-than-thou’ people would use him as an excuse to make themselves feel better. 

But now, Karna was her brother’s boyfriend. And suddenly everybody talked about him. Karna had became a hot topic just as much as Arjuna was. The chat was filled with people saying Arjuna had gotten bad influence from Karna. The room’s consensus was that Arjuna was tricked by the evil Karna. A lot of pity words and sympathy was given to Arjuna. They treated Arjuna as the idiot victim for falling in love with a trash.

“You too, huh?” Arjuna’s expression was grim as he looked to his half-sister. Arjuna was getting tired with the insults. He left the chatroom because he couldn’t bear seeing them talking about Karna so low. 

It hurts to see how everybody treated Karna like shit. Nobody tried to understand him. Nobody tried to help him. Nobody cared for him. Nobody. Nobody. Just thinking about it pained Arjuna’s heart. This was tiring. Karna had been wronged in any way possible. _Karna does not deserve this._ Karna was too kind and gentle, he hadn’t did anything deserving this treatment.

“Juna... I...” It was hard for Raikou to talk about it. “What they said about Karna... is that true?”

Arjuna sighed as he walked pass Raikou. “If you’re going to insult Karna as well, you better keep your mouth shut.”

“No!” She denied and pulled her brother’s arm. “I don’t mean it that way... but you’re...”

Arjuna pushed her hand away. “If you want to tell father, do as you like.”

She shook her head. “No. I won’t! I promise!” When was the last time Raikou saw Arjuna so angry? Years ago, when they were both kids. 

  
  
  
  
————  
  
  


They skipped school for the next three days. It was Arjuna’s idea. He didn’t want to meet anyone from his school now. Karna seemed fine with all the insults he got, but Arjuna wasn’t. His ears hurt when they throw the insults of Karna right on his face. If only Arjuna could cover Karna’s ear and spare him from listening all those cruel words.

The maid arrived early at the morning. She would cook them breakfast and she would clean the house and do the laundries. She left at 11am. Raikou went to school like usual. So the house was empty except for two of them. 

And what they did when they were alone, was obvious, they fuck. The never had sex on bed before. And it was way better than the storage room floor.

Karna moaned as he felt he was closing in. He pressed the back of his hand on his mouth to tone down the moans. Arjuna was still moving, thrusting, taking him passionately. Arjuna’s hands was holding Karna’s small waist as he moved in and out.

They both came. Karna came on his own belly and Arjuna groaned as shot straight inside Karna. It was too good inside that Arjuna didn’t want to pull out until the end. 

Karna’s face was flushing red. He touched his own stomach, his hands were getting sticky from his own cum. The reason he touched there was because he could feel the warmth Arjuna released inside. He closed his eyes as he breathe slowly. Arjuna was filling him very well. Very satisfying session. Arjuna was the only one who had made him enjoyed sex so much.

Arjuna stayed inside some time more. He touched Karna’s cheek and gave him a kiss. He shoved his tongue inside. It lasted a few seconds and then Arjuna slowly pulled out. 

They had a lot of sex when no one was around. Well, they were healthy teenagers. Arjuna was sure a healthy one. Karna, maybe. His bruises had gotten better, only some marks left. They should be gone in a day or two. His finger should stay that way for a few more days.

Arjuna looked down to the resting man. Karna was still as beautiful as ever. His chest was slowly moving up and down as he breathe. He opened his eyes and met Arjuna’s dark eyes. They share yet another kiss. Karna had lost count how many times they had kissed in this three days. But Karna enjoyed all of them. Warm breaths were exhcanged. 

“Arjuna.” Karna called as soon as their lips parted each others’.

“Hm? What is it?” Arjuna asked as he smiled.

“We shouldn’t skip tomorrow.” Karna was talking about the school. They had skipped three days and that was enough. Both of them couldn’t afford anymore continuous absence because that would effect their scores. 

But that was a mood killer. Arjuna sighed as he got up. He grabbed the papers and wiped the sticky fluid away. And then he went to his shirt and pants that got tossed around and dressed up. “I understand,” he said in annoyed tone. “Today is the last.” He said as he glanced back to Karna. He was still on the bed, laying on his back. 

Arjuna would like to skip the saturday as well. Because Arjuna was sure he had turned into a laughing stock now. And Karna would get even more bullies because of him. And Indra would return at tomorrow night. Their time limit was close.

“Thank you.” Karna said and a smile formed on his lips. He got up from the bed and the cum leaked out from his ass. Arjuna blushed as he saw that. It was his’ after all. He had shot inside twice in one go. 

“I’ll clean this,” Karna said and grabbed his towel and clothes, and he went to the bathroom. They were totally having fun with their home alone.

“Ah,” Arjuna nodded. Karna had gotten used to this house. At the first day, there were a lot of things he didn’t know how to use. Also, Arjuna invited him for a game only to find out Karna never touched a console before. _What kind of childhood does he have? Aside from that Duryodhana, I know nothing._

Aside from staying home for the day, the rest were pretty much the same. Karna would still go to the bar. Arjuna didn’t like that workplace so much. Mainly because it was at that street. Prostitutes and buyer frequently went to the bar. Arjuna didn’t want Karna to have anything to do with that kind of people anymore. Partly because he was feeling remorse for giving Karna the ideas to work as one.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Arjuna walked Karna to the bar. He stayed for a while until he saw Karna in his work attire. At least, this work had some good points. Only the outfit. “I’ll pick you up later.” Arjuna said after he had got what he wanted to see.

“Ah,” Karna nodded. Even though he had stayed a few days in Arjuna’s house, Arjuna would still come to pick him. Karna had asked Arjuna to stop by at wednesday because it would be pointless for him to come now. Plus Karna had remembered the way back to that house. But Arjuna insisted to pick him.

Arjuna went home after that. He went straight to the dining table because the dinner had been served. Raikou was already there. “Juna, welcome back,” she greeted with a smile. He pulled the chair and took a seat.

Raikou didn’t mean anything bad when she asked about Karna days ago. She was just concerned about her brother. Because Arjuna’s good image had totally fallen apart, even her friends talk bad about Arjuna in front of her. Sometimes with indirect questions like, ‘how’s your brother and his boyfriend?’ or ‘is your brother a prostitute regular?’. It was hard to listen to those people. And Raikou had left the chatroom as well. It was getting so bad.

“Did they say anything again today?” Arjuna asked his sister as he picked his soup and drank it from the bowl.

Raikou shrugged uncomfortably. “Just a little...” she lied. It was a lot. They even talked about Arjuna’s failure in the hall. Making him as an example not-to-follow. Talking about bad influence from bad people and stuff. 

Arjuna snorted as he put down the bowl. “Sorry for causing the trouble.” He said and he picked his fork. Arjuna could imagine what had happened to her. People must be asking her questions and bothering her all the time. What Arjuna did was tehnically dragging Raikou’s image down as well. Now he felt bad for her.

Because they live in a society where everyone need to be like everyone else to be accepted. Everyone needed someone to be their subject of insults, all in order to make themselves the ‘normal’ one. Until now, Arjuna was obsessed to uphold that standard as well. Because it was easier to live as convenient personality. Everyone would like you as long as you had your mask.

Raikou forced a smile. “It’s nothing. But, the teachers were discussing... uhh...” it was so hard to say it. 

“Discussing what?” Arjuna asked for clearance. 

Her lips formed a frown. She took a few seconds of redying herself before saying the main problem. “They want to expell Karna from the school.”

A few months ago, Karna’s rumor was there. But it wasn’t the main attention of people. Now, he was main topic, and his news were spreading like fire. Even the teachers needed to do something now, or the school reputation will fall. Of course, Karna could transfer if he wanted to. But it would be another school with low quality and bad rep. And that would cause his future choices limited. Arjuna really hoped they would not expell him.

Arjuna sighed. “I see... that’s expected I guess...” he said and he put the tofu into his mouth. It didn’t taste so good after hearing the news. “Anything else I don’t know?”

Raikou shook her head. “Are you going to introduce Karna to papa? He’s coming back, right?” She asked as she started her meal. A lighter topic lifted the heavy air.

Arjuna would like to introduce Karna to his father, but Indra was a cynical person. He could say ‘no’ to this as soon as he know Karna worked at such bar. Not to mention he didn’t come from a normal family. Arjuna wasn’t sure if Indra would accept Karna. 

“No... Karna’s going back tomorrow.” Karna had decided that. Though, Arjuna hated that. Karna said he would be okay, but honestly, Arjuna didn’t believe that. “Did you told father about Karna?”

“No,” she denied. “That’s not my thing to say...” Raikou hadn’t told Indra anything about the circumstances of Karna. But she did told him about Karna staying over for the week. 

“I see,” Arjuna was glad Raikou didn’t say anything to Indra. His father had yet to know the fight or the news that Arjuna got kicked from the council. That only, was already hard to tell. Arjuna wondered if his father would be mad at him.

  
  
  
  
—————  
  
  
  
They returned to school the next day. At the corner, somehow Karna stopped his steps. 

“It’s better if we don’t enter together...” Karna said as he frowned down. Karna felt sad and he believed that he had destroyed what Arjuna had built for two years. “You’ll be laughing stock as well.”

The stares were unbearable. The eyes that looked down on Arjuna when Karna was on his side. The murmurs of people that called Arjuna an idiot. The flashing light when they took pictures for more joke materials. 

Arjuna raised his hand and knocked Karna’s head lightly. “Dumb Karna, it’s too late for that.” Arjuna said and he smirked, assuring Karna it was fine. “I’ve been laughing stock for days.”

That broke Karna’s heart. “You can still fix that,” he said as he looked up.

“There’s nothing to fix,” Arjuna responded as he pulled Karna’s hand and started to walk. “Now, let’s go.” 

They enter the school just like four days ago. And people were laughing at them from the sidelines. Karna glanced around, and it was hard to breathe. Arjuna kept pulling him as he walked. Karna had never cared about people talking bad about him. But, this Arjuna was getting remarks and insults because of Karna. 

Arjuna glanced back for a brief second and saw Karna’s troubled expression. “Ignore them. Don’t see or hear what they say.” 

Karna nodded as he followed the man. Until someone called him outloud. “Why are you coming back, whore!? You’re supposed to be expelled!” 

And others followed the lead. “Dirty bitch and the idiot ex-president!”

“Arjuna! Make sure the asshole is clean before you put it in! Hahaha!” 

It was hard to breathe. It was strangling. Karna had lived past so many humiliation, offense, mockeries, slurs. But it never hurt him, until now it was. Karna closed his eyes to withstand all the bad words along the way.

Arjuna walked him until his class. Gilgamesh wasn’t there, luckily. That guy was really a gangster, he often skipped classes to sleep at the roof. Aside from Gilgamesh, no one would really a fight with Karna. Ozymandias was there, but he was more a sensible person compared to the other golden friend. Though the others might say things, but that was their mouths. 

“See you then, I’ll wait outside the gate after school,” Arjuna said as he looked around the class. “Take care.” He then left to his own’s.

Arjuna had expected the people to come to him for more insults. But his class was, unexpectedly, gave him the silent treatment. They stared at Arjuna ocassionally with concerned face. They really were symphatizing with him. The girls liked Arjuna very much, they couldn’t say bad things about him. Which Arjuna was grateful for.

It felt like Arjuna had been released from his chains. He no longer had to act friendly to everyone. He no longer had to deal with people. His responsibilites were also gone. Though, the people were still annoying as ever. School really felt like hours of agony now.

All he did was sitting at his desk, listening to the lessons, and kept his mouth shut until the school ended. 

Arjuna walked Karna to the bar. This time he sticked around longer to see Karna working. Arjuna enjoyed watching Karna serving the drinks. He looked very pretty with his hair tied behind. The usual messy hair had it’s own charm though. Arjuna didn’t realize it, but he had been daydreaming as he watches Karna. His chin was resting on his hand as his eyes follows Karna’s every movement. _Beautiful._

“Ara,” Shuten-Douji entered the bar and she instantly saw Arjuna who had been staring at Karna. She had the feeling this man was the one her favorite server talked about. And Arjuna’s eyes were filled with desire as he looked. Shuten-Douji could recognize that eyes just by looking. She had seen those eyes everyday in her life. “You’re the one Karna talked about~?” She asked with teasing tone as she sat beside the young man.

Arjuna was awoken from his daydream. He didn’t notice a woman had sat beside him. “Sorry, do I know you?” Arjuna asked politely. He eyed the sexy woman. 

“You don’t,” she raised her hand to call the server. Karna noticed that and walked to her. It was weird to see her next to Arjuna. “Give me Cuvee Prestige.” She told Karna as she smiled to him. He took the orders and her attention returned to Arjuna. “But I know you. My server had been talking about you for some time.”

Karna talked about him to his customers. Knowing Karna’s personality, he should be talking about good things. “I see, nice to meet you. My name is Arjuna.” he introduced himself to the lady.

“Shuten-Douji, good to know you,” she smirked and crossed her legs. Showing off her alluring aura. “Are you two going out?” She askes as she curled her hair with her finger.

“Yes,” That question was a pleasant one. Arjuna smiled proudly. If Karna had been telling her their relationships, then it meant Karna really liked him. Because that was what you do when you like someone, you tell your friends. “Are you a regular here?”

She nodded and put her hands on her knee. “This place is like my second home.”

Karna returned with the champange in ice bucket. He opened the bottle and poured a glass. He pushed it to the lady. Arjuna knew that champange was an expensive one. Indra had his own small fridge in his room where he kept his alcohols. 

Shuten-Douji laughed lightly with her sensual voice. “How long had you two going out?” She asked as she drank her champagne. 

Karna blushed on that question and Arjuna liked what he saw. “Recently...” Karna answered with his eyes closed. It was quite embrassing when Arjuna was right here. 

“Hehe, seeing young me so lively, I feel young again,” she said as she looked at Arjuna. “Want a drink?”

Arjuna raised his hand to his chest and signaled a no. “I’m underage.” He said as he refused the offer.

“Age is just a number,” she said as she pointed her glass to Arjuna. Her grin was quite evilish as she looked into Arjuna’s dark eyes. “Sex with alcohol is the best, you should try that~” she said with one eye closed.

Arjuna flushed in red, he didn’t expect that. Did Karna told her their activites as well? _Did Karna serve this woman everynight!?_ “Sorry, I am underage.” Arjuna said and glanced away from her. Shuten-Douji was too much a tease.

“That’s a shame,” she let out a light sigh as she moved away from Arjuna. 

Arjuna’s phone vibrated inside his pocket. It was his timer. He had to leave now because Indra was coming home soon. “I’ll take my leave now,” Arjuna said as he got up from the seat. He bowed to Shuten and he looked at Karna, worrying him. Karna would return to his own house tonight.

Karna gave an assuring smile. “I am fine,” he said as he tilted his head a bit to the left. “You should go home now.”

Arjuna nodded, but his expression was saying no. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Shuten-Doujin noticed that face, she had pretty much guessed what happened to her favorite server. She was happy to see someone who really cared for Karna. “Come again~” she said as he handed him a goodbye.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna finished his cleaning like the usual. He had made sure everything was cleaned and the tables were wiped. He won’t have his shift for sunday and monday, so he would clean everything throughly every saturday night. Karna left the shop after he had locked the doors.

Walking alone was supposed to be Karna’s daily thing. But since Arjuna had come for him for days, walking alone felt so lonely and cold. Karna blowed his hands because it was cold. Arjuna would be holding his hand if he was here.

The trip felt sad for Karna. He had gotten too used to Arjuna’s presence. Before Arjuna came to his life, loneliness was Karna’s best friend. People didn’t matter for him. But now, Karna didn’t want to be alone anymore.

Karna reached his house and he stood right outside the door. The lights were on and Karna could hear the noises from inside. His father was home. _Did he eat properly when I’m gone? Is father angry that I’ve gone for days? He’s drinking again? _Thoughts crossed Karna’s mind as he looked at the keyhole.__

__Karna didn’t want to go home._ _

__His home felt like it was no longer his home._ _

It was only seven hours and Karna already missed Arjuna. 

Karna pulled the his key from his pocket, he opened the door and his father was on his bed, drinking again. And as expected, he was really angry. 

“Where did you go!?” He got up from the bed and walked to Karna. He pulled Karna’s hair and threw him to the floor. “You useless asshole! The fuck do you do!?”

Karna was about to get up when his father kicked him on his sides. Maybe it was caused by his days with Arjuna. He had been treated very well. Now he was getting mad over a single kick. One that he could tolerate dozens of time until he passed out a few months ago.

“What’s with that eyes!?” Adhiratha was clearly annoyed and Karna’s glare made him even more pissed. 

Karna got up. Adhiratha wanted to hit him more, but Karna held on those hands. Preventing the foster father to hit him. Karna didn’t want anymore injuries. He wanted to be healthy. He wanted to be normal now. Because he could only be with Arjuna if he was normal. “Please stop this, father.” Karna said as he pressed his father’s hands.

Adhiratha groaned in pain because Karna’s grip was strong. He didn’t know that Karna had this much power. “You! I’ll kill you!” His glared and yelled to his foster son.

“I’ll give you money, but please don’t hit me anymore,” Karna said as he let go of the hands. “I also don’t want to serve your friends anymore.” He added at the end. In very serious tone. 

Adhiratha rubbed his painful hands. “As if you have money!”

Karna sighed and he pulled out his pay and tip for tonight. “Here,” he said as he handed it to Adhiratha. “Should be enough for your beers.”

He took the money swiftly and counted the money. “Tch! Useless asshole.” He complained as he walked out from the room. To get more alcohol of course. Karna looked to the bedside and sure he had drank till the last he had. Karna could only hope he wouldn’t come back until the morning.

Karna took a quick shower. Cold water. He almost jumped when the water hit his back. Being in shower with warm water for days had made his body weak. After that, he washed his uniform. Then he went to his corner with his blanket after he turned off the lights.

_This is hard._

Even though Karna had spent years sleeping in this corner, he wasn’t used to it anymore. It was hard and cold. There were no warmth on his side.

Karna covered his head in his knees as he tried to sleep. But it was hard to fell asleep like this. He laid on his back and curled up to preserve his own warmth. Unlike Arjuna’s house, his house was cold and the floor was cement floor. He need to lay for sometime before the floor warmed up.

This wasn’t Karna’s home anymore. 

Karna was lonely.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Indra returned home at eleven. His children were waiting for him. “Sorry, there was an urgent business coming up.” He said as he unfasten his tie and took off his coat. He was supposed to be home at eight. That was his promise. He wanted to have a dinner together. But alas, it has passed the time.

But at least they would still greet him at the door. They had been doing this ever since they were kids. Though, when they were kids, they would run to Indra for hugs. Especialy Raikou. She would be calling for papa from meters away as she ran to him. Her cute voice was like music. Sadly, his children had grown up.

“Welcome back, papa.” Raikou greeted him on her gown. She was supposed to be in her room at these time. 

Then Indra’s attention shifted to Arjuna. He looked around the house. “Did you sent your boyfriend home?” Indra said in disappointed tone. “I wanted to see him.”

“Maybe next time,” Arjuna said as he gave his father a welcome home smile. “How about dinner?”

“Had it with a client.” Indra said as he seat himself at the couch. He took off his watch and put it on the table. He was tired. Another big case had been dealt. Now he could relax for some days, before another one came. “You two should go to bed now. Thank you for waiting for me.” 

Raikou chuckled. “No, at least you managed to come home today. Last month, you had to extent your trip for three days.” 

“Ah, well,” Indra sighed as he pressed his neck. “I’d rather not to extent anything this time.” His client this time was a crazy one. Rich and unreasonable. 

“Hehe, good night, papa!” Raikou said as she walked to her room. 

Arjuna was still standing there though. Indra had feeling his son had something to say to him. “Arjuna, can you grab me Bollinger from my room?” 

“Sure,” Arjuna nodded and he went to his father’s room. He returned with a glass and the alcohol. 

Indra opened the plug with his keys because he was too lazy to grab the opener. And instead of pouring it into his glass, he directly drank it from the bottle. Arjuna knew his father’s habit. He would drink directly from the bottle if he was exhausted. “What’s it you want to talk about?” Indra asked as he glanced to the young man.

“I have a few questions.” Arjuna said as he looked behind him, checking the door, if Raikou was there, then he would stop talking. But she wasn’t.

Indra noticed the serious tone in Arjuna’s voice. He wasn’t joking. Indra would want to tease him about the boyfriend, but he pulled it off. “What’s it?” He asked as he take off his glasses and hung in on his shirt pocket.

“It’s about domestic violence, father,” Arjuna stared right to his father. “Are you familiar with this cases?” 

“His name was Karna, right? Raikou had told me,” Indra took a pause as he took another gulp of his drink. “Is he involved in DV?”

“Yes,” Arjuna nodded. “That’s why I brought him home.” He said as he frowned. Even now, Arjuna was still worried about Karna. Hopefully, Karna wouldn’t get anymore injury. “He lived together with his father. His father was a violent man.” 

“For how long?” Indra asked as he eyed his son. 

“Years.” Arjuna answered.

“I see,” Indra put his bottle down to the table. He wouldn’t want to get drunk in this conversation. “He never filed a DV report?”

“No,” Arjuna shook his head. “He didn’t want to do it.” 

Indra sighed as he rested his back on the couch. “That happenes a lot in families with domestic violence. Victims are often hopeless with their situation. Instead of reporting, they hold it out.” He said as he crossed his hands on his chest. “Is he in your class?”

“No, he’s a third year.” 

“What’s his father’s occupation?” Indra asked. That question was one Arjuna wished to be left out. 

“He’s...unemployed.” Arjuna reluctantly answered. 

“Let me guess, Karna’s working for the house?” Indra voiced his guesses. He had dealt with many cases like this. Motherless family. One unemployed man and his son. 

Arjuna nodded in silence. Indra didn’t like Karna as he had expected.

“Where?”

Arjuna took a few seconds before he answered. “Bar... But he’s just a server, nothing more!” Arjuna tried to convince his father’s falling points for Karna. Even though that was a lie. Karna had done more than a server. Though Arjuna wouldn’t tell anyone about it.

“I see,” Indra looked at Arjuna’s sorrowful expression. Seems like his son was really in love... with a wrong person. “I suggest you to stop right there.” 

“But—“

“Relationships with these kind of people will only cause loss in your life.” Indra had seen more than enough to know where this would end. He had dealt with DVs in his carreer. Especially people who was a subject of violence in childhood, it causes permanent damage until their adulthood. Their relationships rarely work out. And Indra wasn’t a naive man. He wasn’t the type to save someone who didn’t want to be saved.

“Father, that’s no true!” Arjuna tried to reject his father’s thought. 

“Well, son,” Indra got up from the couch. He grabbed he bottle. “Good night. You should go to sleep now.” He said and gulped the remaining drink as he walked to his room. His nice matress had been calling for him. Indra simply hoped his son would grow up from his teenager love soon.


	8. He’s...

Arjuna was right outside Karna’s house. It was ten at the morning. 

Indra had asked if Arjuna was going to see Karna, which Arjuna didn’t deny. He gave some advices not to be too attached to Karna... which was too late. Arjuna was already in love with him. Indra probably had realized it as well, but he left his son alone because he was sure they would break up in the end. 

Arjuna knocked on the door four times before the door was open. Karna opened the door as he rubbed his eyes. He had just woken up. “Good Morning,” Arjuna smiled as soon as he saw Karna. Karna’s sleepy face was cute. It was always Karna who woke up first, so Arjuna never had a chance to see his sleepy face. And what’s better was that, Karna looked very well. There weren’t any injuries. Only the finger. _We should see a doctor for scans tomorrow._

Karna’s rubbed his eyes a bit more, and then he blushed. The sun was shining bright behind Arjuna, and that smile of his was like the sun itself. “Good Morning, Arjuna.” Karna said as soon as his brain woke up. He opened the door and invited Arjuna inside.

Arjuna entered the room. He saw the bed was tidy and made. He found a piece of blanket in the corner of the room. Arjuna didn’t like it. He had just found out that Karna slept on the floor the whole time. He could guess it must be the father not allowing Karna to use the bed. Arjuna’s hatred towards Adhiratha grows day by day.

Karna picked his blanket and folded it. He opened his drawer at the bottom and kept it there. Arjuna saw the clothes he bought for Karna there. At least he got more than two now. “Do you have any shifts for today?” Arjuna asked.

“No, I am free today.” Karna answered as he looked to Arjuna. “Is there anything you want me to do?”

Arjuna’s smile widened. “Let’s go on a date.” He said with proud expression. “Is there any place you want to go?”

Karna’s heart skipped a beat. He nodded slowly while being all red. Lately, his heart had been beating irregulary whenever Arjuna said something. “Uhh... Can I take a shower first?” It wasn’t like Karna was sweating when he sleep. But if he leave the house without a shower, the smell of alcohol would stick onto him. Arjuna nodded on that and Karna took his shower.

Karna came out with a towel on his waist. Karna with wet hair was beautiful. But Arjuna saw a thing he couldn’t pass. There were a blueish part on Karna’s left side. “That... he did it again?” 

“Ah,” Karna nodded flatly. “It’s only once. No problem.” 

“No,” Arjuna sighed. It would be useless to talk about it. “Get dressed. I don’t want to stay here any longer.” 

Karna wore the shirt Arjuna bought him. It felt so nice on the skin. Karna was amazed with the softness. This was his first time wearing something so soft. Karna’s jaw dropped in amazement. Arjuna facepalmed as he tried not to laugh. Karna being amazed at small things was so funny. 

After he was done, they walked out from the house. They thought their day would be fun. Arjuna had planned to take Karna to see some horror movies. Maybe Karna was a scaredy cat despite of his cold face? Arjuna had thought it would be very cute if Karna got scared and hugs him tightly. _Yes, that will be great._

But instead of horror movie, they met the real horror. They were just two steps coming out from the room. Adhiratha was right in front of them, he was holding his bottle of cheap booze. He was half-drunk. And he looked awfully angry. “Who is this!?”

Arjuna glared at the man. Arjuna wanted to punch him for what he did to Karna. But Karna wouldn’t like that. Arjuna had decided to consider Karna’s feeling, he need to uphold that. 

Arjuna grabbed on Karna’s hand and started to walk away. He didn’t want anything to do with this man. But it wasn’t that easy.

Adhiratha pulled Arjuna’s collar. “Are you his man!? Oi, pay for it!” He yelled and demanded money from Arjuna. Which Arjuna returned with a disgusted look. “Pay for it!” He repeated with louder voice.

Karna pulled off Adhiratha’s hand away and stood in front of Arjuna, shielding him from the drunken man. “Don’t do that to Arjuna.” Karna was really angry. He couldn’t tolerate any means of harm when it came to Arjuna. 

“You useless bastard! You dare to defy me now!?” 

Karna didn’t respond to him. Instead, he looked to Arjuna. His glare and angry expression switched into his gentle one as soon as he faced Arjuna. “Let’s go.”

Adhiratha had it enough. Karna had dared to defy him since last night, and now he dared to ignore. He raised his bottle and hit it straight onto Karna’s head. Breaking the bottle, and the booze inside spilled on Karna. Blood were oozing down from the cut. 

Arjuna watched in horror as Karna fell on his knees. “Karna!” Arjuna hold Karna’s shoulders as he knelt beside him. 

Karna’s expression was clear. He was very angry. Pissed. His usually blank eyes were filled with fire as he glared to his foster father. “Father, I’ve asked you not to hit me anymore.” 

“Don’t give me orders, you useless trash! You’re just a whore!” 

Arjuna had his limiter broken. He got up and punched the man. Adhiratha fell on his back, but he wasn’t done yet. He forced himself up again. He need to teach the cash-cow a lesson. With the broken bottle in his hand, he was about to get rid of the bad influence that caused his cash-cow defy him. 

But in a split second, Karna pushed Arjuna away with his whole might by his sides and the bottle was jabbed right into his abdomen. And Adhiratha pulled out the bottle almost instantly. Making the pain unbearable. Karna could feel the shattered glass inside his stomach. 

Arjuna watched as the blood dripped into the ground. He was frozen in shock when that happened. The blood won’t stop. Karna covered the wound with his hand. 

His new shirt was ruined. Even though he liked it so much. Karna was more upset about the shirt rather than his own body. _Even though Arjuna gave me this. I ruined it._

Karna fell down and he lost his conciousness.

Arjuna was very in shock. Karna was laying on his back with the blood keep coming out, not it formed a small pool of red. Adhiratha looked at his foster son and started to scream. “I didn’t kill him. I didn’t do it!” His legs trembled as he slowly walked back. “You’re the one who killed him!” 

Arjuna didn’t even had the capacity to hear the lunatic mad man. All he had in his head was his panic as he looked at Karna’s body. Arjuna’s hand trembled as he tried to press the emergency number. 

Adhiratha ran away as soon as he saw Arjuna called. He thought it was a call to police. 

The ambulance came in a few minutes and Karna was taken to the hospital. Thankfully, the hospital wasn’t that far. They were lucky that this was a city.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

At the hospital, Karna was sent to emergency room. The operating sign was on and Arjuna had to wait outside. There, he dialed Indra’s phone number. “Father...”

Indra had never heard such hopeless voice from his son. Arjuna’s tears fell down, finally. He could hold it back by being silent the whole time. But it just came out as soon as he spoke. “Please help me...”

“Where are you?”

Arjuna told him that he was in hospital, right outside the emergency room. Indra came running for his son. 

Arjuna felt like an eternity had passed as he waited. Every second was so scary. His heart felt like it could explode any moment. 

Indra and Raikou arrived, they saw the awful expression of Arjuna. He was pale and his eyes were reddish. She looked to the sign, it was still glowing.

“What happened?” Indra asked to his son who was sitting on the wait chair. He had never seen his son being so afraid in his life. 

Arjuna’s voice was cracking as he speak. “Father...” he looked up to Indra. “Please help Karna...” he begged as he gripped on Indra’s shirt. “Please...” 

Indra didn’t care much of Karna. That was a stranger for him. In fact, Indra had found that person’s existance a problem now. But his son was begging him so hopelessly. As heartless as he could be, there was no way Indra could ignore this. Help he would do, but after this, Indra would think away how to distance this Karna away from his son. But at this time, he had yet to know Karna.

“I promise I will,” Indra assured his son as he let go of Arjuna’s grip from his shirt. “Now you should calm down and wait,” He said as he put his hand on Arjuna’s shoulder. “I will deal with the rest.”

They waited for another hour and the doctor came out from the operating room, informing them that everything was okay. They had extracted the shards from Karna and he was sleeping. “We will send him to the patient room soon after the x-ray scan.”

The doctor directed Indra to the counter. He sighed when he had to fill the bills. Apparently, Karna had no insurance. Which sounded like a joke for current society. He had to pay for someone he didn’t even know. And Indra didn’t like it. 

After he filled the papers, He took off his glasses. Indra went straight to the assigned room. He would like a long talk with Arjuna for this. Arjuna had caused a big problem for his love game. Indra would demand him to break up.

But, the annoyance he felt since hours ago dissolved as soon as he laid eyes on Karna. It was replaced with shock and fear. 

Indra looked at the patient with wide eyes as he walked closed. He examined Karna’s face more than once. Indra was sure he didn’t hallucinate. 

“Papa...?” Raikou looked to her father as he took a step away from he bed. Her father was looking very weird. “What’s wrong, papa?”

Arjuna also noticed Indra’s oddity as soon as he stepped into the room. As soon as he saw Karna. Arjuna had accepted the fact that his father should be hating Karna by now. But Indra’s reaction, it wasn’t hate or dislike. Indra looked like he just saw a ghost. “Father?” 

Indra didn’t respond to their concern. He quickly walked to the window and pulled his phone. He dialed the person from his past. He could only hope Surya hadn’t change his number. It was a year ago when Indra last contacted Surya. He quickly spoke as the other line picked up. “It’s me, Indra.”

“Yes?” Surya’s voice was as serious as Indra. 

Indra named the hospital they were in and room number. “Can you come now?” 

“What happened?” Surya didn’t even know what happened, but Indra sounded like he was very in rush. 

Indra glanced back to Karna and his children. Arjuna and Raikou were looking at him, they were very confused with Indra’s behavior. “We need to run some blood test... I think I’ve found your son.”

  
  
  
  
—————  
  
  
  
  


They ran some tests. Arjuna’s blood was taken for the first test. He asked Indra why his blood was needed for Karna’s test. Indra didn’t answer the question. “Just wait for the result.” Was the only answer given to him.

Later an hour, a beautiful man that looked exactly like Karna came. The only difference was the man’s longer wavy hair, and he looked older. He was on his mid 30’s. Everything else was the same. Their skin tone, face, even the scary empty eyes. He arrived wet as it was raining outside.

Arjuna watched the man had his blood sample taken, just like he just did. “Let me see him.” That man, Surya said to Indra. He nodded.

And then Indra led him to Karna’s room. He was still unconcious and the oxygen mask was on. Raikou was shocked to see Surya as he walked into the room. She quickly walked out to her father.

Surya had never seen his son ever since his birth. And the first time he saw Karna, he was on hospital bed. Surya watched the face that looked exactly like his as the medical machines beeped on his right side. 

He sat there for a long time. Only staring. Indra and his children waited outside in a long awkward silence. Indra didn’t know where to start, so he would let the test result explain.

The test results came and both of them were positive. Arjuna read the result telling that he and Karna was half-brothers. Indra took the papers after he had let Arjuna read it once, and then he enter the room, handing the papers to Surya. 

Arjuna pressed his head. He was getting dizzy. _Karna is my... brother?_

“Nii-chan, are you okay?” Raikou asked as she shook Arjuna’s shoulder as she knelt beside him.

Arjuna blinked twice and looked up to Raikou. “Yes... Sorry,” he said as he get back to his feet. “I am just tired.”

Indra came out from the room. He closed the door and looked at Arjuna and Raikou. “I’ll go run some background check on Karna. You two should go home and rest.” He said as put his glasses back. 

“Father,” Arjuna called and stared tiredly to his father. “Can I get some explanation?” He asked as he walked to Indra. “Who is that person? Why am I related to Karna?” He meant Surya.

Indra sighed. “You should ask your mother about this,” he said and checked his phone for the time. It was almost five. “I’ll have to search for Karna’s foster father.”

Arjuna nodded. _So it was mother who was the root of this problem._ Arjuna gave Indra the address. _It was no more use to cover this up. Father will find out everything about Karna. Including the fact that he used to be a prostitute._ Arjuna wondered how Surya would react if he heard that news. Because Surya seemed like he really cared for Karna. At least someone do. Arjuna felt a bit relieve in his heart.

Arjuna and Raikou went home together in silence.

As soon as they arrived home, Arjuna went to his room. He broke down in tears.


	9. Hold it!

Karna woke up and he stared at the white ceiling. He looked around and he realized he was in a hospital room. Next to him was machines, it keep beeping and it sounded weird for Karna. An infussion needle was connected to his hand. It was uncomfortable.

Karna tried to sat up and the pain instantly hit his stomach. Karna cringed in pain. He fell on his back. And his head fell on the pillow and it instantly hurt as well.

He remembered what had happened. _Did Arjuna brought me here?_ Suddenly Karna got internal panic attack. He didn’t had any insurance. Which meant this would be billed and he’s a poor guy. Karna could only pray this wouldn’t be a whole life debt.

The door opened, revealing Arjuna in his uniform. He looked at Karna who looked back to him. A smile formed on Arjuna’s face. He closed the door and walked straight to the bed. Arjuna sat on the chair next to him. “How’re you feeling?”

Karna looked at Arjuna for a moment before he answered the question. “I’m okay...” he answered with volume that gradually went smaller. “Arjuna,” he called and Karna’s expresssion changed into a troubled one. Actually Karna wanted to ask about the medical debt thing, but he couldn’t. The horror made him lost his voice. “...”

Arjuna was concerned. This Karna is was too expressive. Usually, Karna would keep his flat face most of the time. Sometimes he would smile, and rarely he would glare. But a troubled expression like this, Arjuna had only seem it for the first time today. _Maybe he is still confused? Karna got hit on his head after all._ “What’s wrong? Is your head hurting?”

“No,” Karna said as he laid unmovingly. He didn’t want to feel that pain from earlier again. But what was really painful was not his injuries but the debt he might had accumulated in his stay. “What date is today?” 

Arjuna told him the date and that he was asleep for two days. Meant his job was in risk because his shift started on later evening. But at least he could call and notify his boss. In hopes that Vlad would let him go back once he got discharged.

Karna had a lot of debts. Most of it came from Adhiratha’s alcohol and gambling habits. But that was still debt. The debt-collectors often knock on his door, sometimes they would beat him. Karna really didn’t want to accumulate his own debts. 

“You’re being weird, Karna,” Arjuna said as raised his brows.

Karna glanced to the ceiling and then back to Arjuna. Hospital room was making him scared. “When can I leave this place?” 

Arjuna found it weird. “As soon as the doctor said okay,” he said and he looked closer to Karna. “Why do you want to leave so fast?”

Karna closed his eyes and bear himself to say the horror. “I... the longer stay here... the fee... more expensive.” His words were irregular. He was scared with the idea of debt. His face was dark as he spoke.

Arjuna looked at Karna’s totally troubled face. He couldn’t help but laugh. He tried to keep it as silent as he could though. Still he could feel tears in his eye. This was too funny. “That’s not a problem. You should just rest.”

Karna blinked twice as he watched Arjuna’s grin. “Why?”

“My father will take care of that,” Arjuna said and the he slowly raised his hand. The touched Karna’s forehead and pushed his bangs up. “There’s nothing to worry.”

Karna was reminded with Adhiratha when Arjuna mentioned the word father. “How’s my father? Is he okay?” Karna asked as he frowned. He thought and was worried about his foster father. Adhiratha might had hurt him, but that was still his only family. 

Arjuna sighed on that question. Karna was being a mood killer again. “He’s fine. He’s in question. Probably will be sent to jail for some years.” It was Indra’s doing. He would make the punishment as heavy as possible. Because Surya would personally go and kill him if he didn’t. And Arjuna was cool with it. 

“My father isn’t a bad man... he’s just sad and lonely,” Karna remembered very well how Adhiratha was when his wife and real son was still alive. He was a good man. Of course, he loved Shon more than Karna, but that was normal. That accident was a curse. It was the loss that caused him fell into the spiral of depression. “I want to help him.”

That personality was very Karna-like. He was overly kind to the people around him. That was why he got used and manipulated very often. The line between dumbness and kindness was very thin. Arjuna didn’t want to talk about that man. He hated that person. “Anyway, there’s a few things I need to tell you,” Arjuna said as he switched into serious mode. “Listen to me properly, understand?”

Karna nodded and Arjuna started explaining. Firstly, he started with their mother. That they were half-brothers from the same mother. That Kunti abandoned Karna when he was a baby in favor of marriage with Indra. Arjuna was worried that Karna would be sorrowful when he heard about that, but he seemed fine. Still flat as ever. Seems like the debts were more sorrowful than being abandoned as a baby.

Then he talked about Surya. He explained that Surya was Karna’s father by blood, and he had been looking for Karna. Surya came with his whole body wet from the rain just because he wanted to see Karna. Arjuna noticed the tint of happiness. “Surya was worried sick. He stayed here the whole day.” 

“Where is he now?” Karna asked. He would like to see his father soon. Karna was very deligthed to know that he still had a father who cared for him.

“Dealing with the paperworks. Mother was there too. Surya wants to add you in his family registry as soon as possible,” Arjuna explained about the circumstances. Dealing with the documents and legal works was quite time consuming. If not for Indra’s brilliance and fast working, they would be spending more time than a few days. Maybe they would spend months and still stuck in the same position. “He will come tonight.”

Karna smiled a little. “I see, I see.”

Arjuna didn’t dare to tell Karna about his father finding out his dirty secret...that wasn’t a secret anymore. Indra wasn’t really happy with that. He also found out what had happened at the school. Indra was looking at Arjuna with complicated face. His son never told him anything. But Indra didn’t comment anything on their relationship. He only said to be more careful next time. Arjuna didn’t know why, but it seemed like his father gave an OK. But Arjuna guessed that it could be out of guilt. Indra wanted to compensate to Karna.

Surya was mad when he knew it. He went to punch Adhiratha until his whole face was blue. Indra let him punch on purpose. After it got dangerous, Indra pulled Surya away. Saying that was enough and he will do the rest. 

Surya was... scary. Karna seemed scary but he was an overly kind person. Surya was plain scary. He wasn’t a bad person though, but he sure was expressive with his fists. Arjuna froze as he watch Surya brutally destroyed a face.

Arjuna had talked to Surya a few times. While the two looked exactly the same, their personality and thoughts were so different. And their way of talking as well. Then, Indra told his son in private that Surya was a real deal yankee at his younger days. So Arjuna need to be careful not to offend him. But Arjuna realized his father’s mood was getting way too good when Surya was around? 

Hopefully, Karna’s life would get better from now on.

“You’re going to school, is everything okay?” Karna asked as he tried to sit up again. Arjuna rolled the bed up for him. Karna looked a bit painful for a few seconds.

“I’m okay,” Arjuna paused for a moment before he continued. “They don’t really bother me, but...” He had gotten used to ignoring. Indra knew this and he asked Arjuna if he want to transfer. Arjuna refused it. 

“Hm?” Karna tilted his head a little as he stared at Arjuna.

“But you’re expelled...” Arjuna felt his mouth sour when he said the news. “Sorry.”

Karna smirked a little bit, though it was a sad one. “It can’t be helped.” 

The talked some more. The small little talks that mattered none, simply to fill their time. But it was a pleasant talk. 

Surya arrived a bit later. 

Arjuna offered the seat to Surya and he stood at the side. But Surya didn’t take the seat. He stood there, frozen. All he did was staring at Karna in silence.

Karna stared at Surya. He had heard that this man was his real father, but he had never expected both of them to look so similar to each other. Karna felt like he was looking into a mirror. 

Karna didn’t know how to initiate a conversation. He was never good with these. Surya was also thinking about the same thing. He didn’t know how to start a conversation with his long lost son. Arjuna glanced to Karna and then to Surya, back and forth for minutes because none of them were talking. This father-son pair were both socially awkward. And to make it worse, they were staring at each other with their scary eyes.

Karna decided to speak up. Because he needed to be polite to his father. “My name is Karna,” he started with self introduction, because that was the only way he know how to start a conversation. “Nice to meet you, chichi-ue(father).”

*(父) chichi=father, (上)ue=high(a way of adressing someone with respect.)

Arjuna could have facepalmed if only Surya wasn’t there. Because it would be rude. But Karna’s awkward self introduction was still awkward as usual. Arjuna nervously looked at Surya. His face was still empty as ever.

“Don’t call me father...” Surya finally spoke up. He didn’t look pleased. 

Arjuna thought Surya wanted his son back, but why was he angry? Arjuna felt uneasy. He glanced back to Karna to see if he was hurt. He was still flat.

Surya sighed and he crossed his hands. He pouted his cheeks and glanced away, making a ‘hmph’ noise. “Call me papa!” He said at the end.

 _What!? A tsundere!? This old!?_ Arjuna thought Karna was weird, his father was even more weird.

Karna looked troubled. He frowned and apologize. “I’m sorry, papa-ue, it wasn’t my intention to offend you.”

“Hmph,” he glanced back to Karna. “It’s fine, just don’t get it wrong again!” 

“Understood, papa-ue.”

Arjuna felt like he could burst laughing. He was already laughing inside his head. But the two were seriously talking to each other like that. Surya being tsundere and Karna being flat. Best father and son interaction of the year. 

Arjuna excused himself as he silently closed the door. And Indra was right out there. He was resting his back on the wall next to the door. He was holding his mouth, trying not to laugh. But he failed he let out a laugh. But he glanced away to the opposite direction before Arjuna could see him laugh. He looked back at his son after he had switched to his normal mode. 

“You look like having fun, father.” Arjuna said as he narrowed his eyes at his father. _Isn’t Surya used to be a yankee, why the hell is he a tsundere?_

“Are you coming home tonight?” Arjuna asked.

Indra fixed his glasses. “Yeah, but I’ll be late. So you don’t have to wait for me.”

It was Indra who worked day and night to fix the problem.  
  
  
  
  
—————  
  
  
  
After that, Karna moved in with Surya. He changed schools, and started a new life. Indra gave him a phone, Indra told him that he would need it later. And that’s how they started long-distance-relationship. 

Karna was a third year. He transferred right before the exams started. Oh, he failed some and had to retake some of the exams. But he graduated after binge studying. Thanks to Arjuna for always coming over to teach him the math. Because Surya sucked at math as much as Karna did.

Arjuna would need another year before he could move closer to see Karna everyday. It was lonely, but they were doing okay. Sometimes Arjuna would still take Karna on dates. And everytime before they went out, Surya would gave Arjuna a very ‘friendly and kind’ smile and say “please remember to return my son by tonight”. 

Surya started a cafe as soon as Karna graduated. He wanted to run the shop together with Karna. They were doing very great. It was a cafe Surya’s grandfather used to run. But Surya wanted to be a chef instead, so he abandoned it. But now he wanted to run it with Karna. He was getting it back after some renovation. And sometimes Indra would come visit with Arjuna and Raikou. 

The three of them sat at the table. Indra and Arjuna ordered coffee while Raikou picked cocoa. 

Arjuna smiled as he watched Karna working. He was very cute with that apron. He couldn’t help but admire. Indra coughed to make him wake up from his thoughts.

Karna walked to Surya as he took the order of the other table. But that table requested something not in the menu. “Do we have special menu, papa-ue?”

He’s still calling Surya that.

Arjuna wanted to laugh. He smiled as he held himself from laughing. He looked to Indra and Raikou. They were also wearing the same face. Three of them were trying not to laugh as they internally speak to each other...

 _Indra: Hold it down. Don’t laugh!_

_Raikou: I can’t... I need to laugh._

_Arjuna: Go laugh at the toilet!_

Raikou failed. She let out a laugh and both Surya and Karna looked to them. “What?” Surya asked, not understanding why they laughed. “Did you say something?” 

Karna titled his head as he try to find the funny thing. He couldn’t. So he thought about other things. “Did I make something wrong?”

Indra shook his head. “Nothing. Just inside jokes in my family. Don’t mind us.” He said, still with that awkward smile as he tried not to laugh. 

“I see,” Karna nodded and he looked back to Surya. “About this special menu, papa-ue, what is this?” Karna asked as he looked very seriously at the piece of paper in his hand.

Indra couldn’t hold it anymore. He buried his face in his arms and started to laugh. Arjuna was still trying so hard no to laugh. Raikou totally lost it, she tried to drink her cocoa to calm down, ended up spruting it instead. 

They would need more time to get used to that calling.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	10. Extra




End file.
